


Murder, He Wrote (Traducción)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deputy Allison Argent, Deputy Derek Hale, F/M, Human Hales, Just Add Kittens, M/M, Spanish Translation, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Y así fue como Stiles se convirtió accidentalmente en un autor superventas del New York Times.





	Murder, He Wrote (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Murder, He Wrote](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565783) by [mklutz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mklutz/pseuds/mklutz). 



> Muchiiisimas gracias a mklutz por permitirme traducir su historia. Es increible!! Gracias gracias gracias
> 
> Como siempre nada me pertenece, todos los creditos van para sus respectivos autores.

Stiles lo escribe como una broma durante su tercer año en Berkeley durante la clase más estúpida desde la química de la escuela secundaria. La asistencia es obligatoria y cuenta para el 10% de la calificación final, pero las clases consisten enteramente en que el profesor recita las lecturas asignadas para la semana en voz alta durante dos horas justo antes del almuerzo un viernes.

Sinceramente, es una tontería, pero cuatro meses después tiene ciento cincuenta mil palabras guardadas en su carpeta de documentos con un nombre de archivo inocuo. Se olvida por completo en una neblina de exámenes y luego en momentos justificados de post-exámenes/antes de mudarse a casa para el verano.

Probablemente se hubiera quedado ahí indefinidamente o hasta que la computadora portátil se hubiera estropeado y muerto y Stiles, que siempre dice que hará una copia de seguridad de sus archivos pero nunca lo hace, comenzaría de nuevo con un nuevo ordenador si no fuera por Scott.

—Así que, hipotéticamente, —dice Scott mientras Stiles intenta concentrarse en mantener vivo al flappy bird*, —digamos que hice algo totalmente informal, pero por buenas razones.

El pájaro Flappy se zambulle en el tubo. Stiles gime y deja caer su teléfono en su regazo, girándose para mirar a su mejor amigo. —¿Hipotéticamente como cuando 'hipotéticamente' bebiste todo mi Red Bull o hipotéticamente como Batman vs Tony Stark?

—No hay pruebas de que bebí todo tu Red Bull.

—Uh huh, —Stiles acepta sin compromiso. —Acéptalo, hermano. ¿Qué tan malo es?

Scott muerde su labio. —Es posible que le haya contado accidentalmente a Lydia sobre tu libro, y tal vez le haya dado una copia. Y ella podría haberlo enviado a otras personas.

—¿Mi qué? —Stiles frunce el ceño. —Esto no es Chicas Malas, no tengo un El Libro del Mal, amigo. Además, de ninguna manera soy Regina George. Estoy seguro de que soy Janice.

—Duh, —Scott rueda los ojos antes de continuar. —No, tu, ya sabes, ¿tu libro de misterio?

Oh. Bueno eso es embarazoso. —Le diste a Lydia una copia de mi historia de detective espacial, —dice rotundamente. —Scott, ¿por qué? Uf, ella ya piensa que soy un gran perdedor. ¿Y cómo estabas saliendo con Lydia? Dios, solo me fui por ocho meses .

La mirada tonta en la cara de Scott es respuesta suficiente incluso antes de responder. —Oh, ella es amiga de Allison, —dice con una sonrisa torcida. —A todos les gusta Allison. Ella es perfecta.

—Sí, amigo, lo sé, —suspira Stiles. Allison era todo lo que Scott había hablado el año anterior: nueva en la comisaría del Sheriff, hermosa, un año mayor que ellos, y por la forma en que Scott la describió, básicamente una princesa de Disney. —En realidad, no respondes a mi pregunta.

—Oh, bueno, quiero decir, le conté a Allison sobre eso, y ella pensó que era genial, ¿y creo que se lo contó a Lydia? Resulta que ella está bastante aburrida en CalTech... —Duh, Stiles quiere interrumpir. Como si CalTech no fuera suficiente para mantener ocupado la inteligencia de Lydia. —-así que pidió una copia y, de todos modos, dice que tienes una oferta de una editorial y quiere el 20%.

—¿Esperar qué?

Y así fue como Stiles se convirtió accidentalmente en un en un autor superventas del New York Times.

***

—Stiles, —su padre suspira, frotándose el entrecejo, —¿No tienes un libro que escribir?

Sumergido en los casos sin resolver, Stiles intenta no parecer culpable y probablemente fracase. Es un poco difícil lograrlo cuando tu padre es el Sheriff. —¿Qué, un hijo no puede ayudar a la policía local? Es trabajo gratis, papá. ¿Qué dirían los contribuyentes si supieran que lo rechaza? ¿Durante un año electoral?

—Probablemente me pregunten por qué no estabas escribiendo tu próximo libro, —dice rotundamente. —Sabes que llamé a la señora Korolev el otro día por una piloto trasero roto y eso es todo de lo que ella habló. Apenas pude decir una palabra .

—¡Lo estoy escribiendo! —Stiles frunce el ceño ante la caja fría en su mano. —Más o menos. A veces. Solo que no ahora. Tengo dos tercios hechos.

El Sheriff levanta una ceja y espera. —Está bien, más bien como un tercio, pero es la primera y última parte Solo necesito, ya sabes, todo entre esas dos .

—¿Y no estás en casa escribiendo porque...?

Afortunadamente, Stiles no tiene que responder porque el Agente Hale se mete en el archivo. —Perdón por interrumpir, pero tenemos un posible 187 en la universidad pública, señor.

—¿Un asesinato? —Stiles se pone en pie. —Definitivamente voy a ir. ¡Un asesinato! ¡En Beacon Hills! —Esto era exactamente lo que Stiles necesitaba.

—Sé que no puedo evitar que nos sigas, pero al menos podrías intentar no sonar tan emocionado, —su padre suspira. —Alguien está muerto.

—Sí, me siento realmente mal por eso. A menos que sea el Señor Harris.

El Agente Hale rueda los ojos. —Sigue hablando así y tendremos que añadirte a la lista de sospechosos. —Se da vuelta y regresa a la sala de escuadrones.

Stiles no puede evitar rastrear la línea desde los anchos hombros de Derek hasta su cintura mientras se aleja. Derek Hale era cinco años mayor que Stiles, magnífico y de voz suave y totalmente fuera de la liga de Stiles. Francamente, probablemente estaba fuera de la liga de todos. Lo que Derek estaba haciendo trabajando como agente en un pueblo pequeño era algo así como un misterio.

—¿Vas a mirar fijamente a mi ayudante todo el día o vas a etiquetar inapropiadamente una investigación policial?, —Pregunta su padre, dándole un golpecito en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

Stiles se frota el lugar a regañadientes. Pica. —¡Considera la investigación para mi increíble carrera de escritor, papá! Trabajo de campo .

—Sí, sí, guárdalo para alguien ingenuo, —gruñe su padre.

***

La universidad pública de Beacon Hills se parece mucho a la escuela secundaria. Es un edificio largo y achaparrado con ventanas ralas y el tipo de césped deprimente y desigual que solo puede provenir de recortes presupuestarios. Stiles aparca su Jeep en el aparcamiento, lejos de los coches de la policía en caso de que tengan que salir rápidamente, y por eso está uno o dos minutos detrás de Derek y su padre cuando entran.

Es bastante fácil encontrar la escena del crimen. Stiles simplemente sigue a Isaac, quien está cargando un equipo extra para el forense y el veterinario local, el Doctor Deaton. —¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?, —Le ofrece Stiles.

—Claro, —dice Isaac tranquilamente, entregando una caja de frascos de muestra y bolsas de evidencia. —Solo hazme un favor y no los tires.

—¿Quién, yo?, —Pregunta Stiles con su mejor mirada falsamente inocente, pero Isaac lo sabe mejor. Calentó el banquillo con Stiles durante dos años cuando ambos estaban en el equipo de lacrosse.

Allison, vestida con su uniforme de asistente, está de guardia fuera de un aula más allá en el edificio, y ella les hace señas para que entren. Él puede ver por qué Scott se enamoró de ella: todos son hoyuelos y armas de fuego registradas.

El cuerpo yace boca abajo en un charco de su propia sangre. Hombre, tal vez en la treintena o cuarenta y tantos, si Stiles quisiera adivinarlo por su aspecto y vestido con un traje decente. El Doctor Deaton se arrodilla cuidadosamente al lado del cuerpo y gesticula hacia Isaac. —De acuerdo, toma su pierna y vamos a darle la vuelta, —dice, y se las arreglan para moverlo juntos sin perturbar demasiado la escena.

Stiles se adentra un poco más en la habitación y se inclina para ver mejor, luego desearía no haberlo hecho. —Papá..., —comienza, pero su padre ya ha llegado a la misma conclusión.

—Lo sé, —dice rotundamente.

—¿Qué?— Pregunta Derek, mirando entre los dos. —¿Reconoces a la víctima?

Stiles suspira, alcanzando su teléfono celular. —Sí, —dice, y ni siquiera puede sentirse mal por todo el asunto. —Ese es el padre de Scott.

***

Stiles decide regresar a la comisaría porque Scott es su mejor amigo, e incluso si Scott no le gustaba su padre, podría necesitar apoyo moral o algo así. Y también porque no hay mucho más en la clase: algunos libros de texto y trozos de tiza, y la sangre obviamente, pero no mucho más. Y, está bien, también porque Stiles se aburre muy rápido.

—Estaría con él, —dice Allison con el ceño fruncido, —pero tengo que quedarme aquí para reunir pruebas.

Stiles se encoge de hombros. —Sí, lo sé, y él lo entenderá. Y de todos modos lo verás en casa. —Hace una pausa por un segundo. —Oye, ¿puedes decirme si encuentras algo? Ya sabes cómo son mi papá y Derek .

—¿Muy rigurosos para el procedimiento policial?, —Le dice Derek al oído. Stiles salta, se frota furiosamente la oreja mientras se da la vuelta. No es que Derek sepa que es un punto sensible para Stiles, pero sí sabe que tiene una reacción y nunca deja de abusar de ella.

—Oh, Dios mío, —Gimotea Stiles, frotándose la oreja de nuevo y luchando por no sonrojarse, —¡Haz ruido cuando camines!

Derek se encoge de hombros con una sonrisa satisfecha y presumida. —Lo siento, —dice, sin disculparse. Maldita sea, por su irreprimible atracción por personas aterradoras como Derek y Lydia. En realidad, se siente aún más atraído por Derek cuando es el mismo tipo de gilipollas que Stiles. —Me reuniré con la señora McCall y Scott en la comisaría para tomar sus declaraciones. Si vas a estar allí, tal vez puedas cogerles un café decente. —Hay una pregunta por ahí en algún lado, pero a menudo Derek Hale es demasiado bueno para los signos de interrogación.

—Sí, mejor que el ácido de batería que tienen en la comisaría, —coincide Stiles. —Te veré allí..

***

Stiles ha estado haciendo cafés a altas horas de la noche para la comisaría desde que obtuvo su carnet de conducir. Él conoce los pedidos de la mayoría de los agentes, incluido el de Derek, de memoria. Mantiene una mano extendida sobre las tapas de las tazas mientras conduce de regreso a la comisaría para mantenerlas en posición vertical, la bandeja deslizándose un poco en el asiento del pasajero delantero.

Sin embargo, llega al mismo tiempo que Scott y la Señora McCall, probablemente solo unos minutos después de Derek, y les da un abrazo a cada uno en el aparcamiento. La señora McCall parece sombría pero no particularmente molesta, y Scott tiene su rostro en conflicto. Muchas veces sale como un cachorro confundido, un cabello flácido y ojos grandes y expresivos que abruman su desigual línea de la mandíbula y sus cejas tontas, pero es obstinado cuando se trata de eso.

—Gracias, Stiles, —dice la Señora McCall mientras envuelve sus manos alrededor de la taza y respira el vapor. —No puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo.

—Vamos, —dice Stiles, arreando a los dos dentro. Es mejor que lo guarden todo para Derek, y también porque Stiles es horrible con los sentimientos.

El escritorio de Derek está al menos un poco alejado, y ya ha colocado una silla extra. Se amontonan alrededor del escritorio, Stiles sacando las bebidas de Derek y él de la bandeja justo cuando Derek regresa y se sienta. —Aquí, —dice Stiles, deslizando la taza de Derek hacia él. Su escritorio es completamente, extrañamente limpio. El escritorio de Stiles en su casa está cubierto de notas adhesivas, bolígrafos acabados, libros de referencia y una mezcla confusa de cables y alambres.

—Gracias, —dice Derek, inhalando y tomando un sorbo con las cejas levantadas. Sí, Stiles recordó el trago extra de vainilla. Que lo demanden. Derek tiene un diente dulce, es adorable.

Derek dirige su atención completamente a la Señora McCall entonces. —¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con tu ex?, —Pregunta.

—Hace tres meses, creo, —frunce el ceño. —Estaba pensando en venir por Navidad, pero resultó que tenía que trabajar, así que no pudo hacerlo.

Derek asiente, tomando notas. —¿Y cuánto tiempo hace que te divorciaste?

—Trece años. Después de conseguir el trabajo en Sacramento, dejó el departamento del Sheriff y... —ella se calla.

—Tuvo una aventura, —dice Scott rotundamente. —Él culpó a viajar o lo que sea, pero se fue para el FBI, mintió, y nos alegramos de que se fuera.

—Palabras bastante duras para tu padre, —dice falsamente casualmente.

—Él no es mi padre, —argumenta Scott. —Él solo fue un donante de esperma. No lo odio, simplemente no me importa. Y yo no lo maté, como tampoco mi madre. —Stiles puede ver a Scott ponerse nervioso, pero no hay nada que realmente pueda hacer al respecto.

Resulta que Derek lo ha manejado. —Hey, —dice en voz baja. —Realmente no creo que lo hayas hecho, pero tengo que preguntar este tipo de cosas. ¿Ya lo sabes bien?

Scott se desinfla visiblemente. —Sí, —suspira. —Es solo que... él era un gilipollas.

—Scott, —regaña la señora McCall, pero su corazón claramente no está en eso. Ella parece estar en estado de shock. —Ninguno realmente quería volver a verlo, —dice después de un minuto. —No voy a pretender que nos llevamos bien, o que la separación fue amistosa. Me engañó y estaba furiosa, pero eso fue hace más de una década. Apenas lo veíamos. Ni siquiera sabía que estaba en la ciudad .

Derek tararea eso. —¿Él no te dijo que venía?

—No, —ella niega con la cabeza. —Normalmente él dice que viene y luego no puede. Nunca ha sucedido al revés.

Hasta ahora, al menos, piensa Stiles, ¿y no es raro? Y por la mirada en la cara de Derek, él está de acuerdo.

***

Finalmente, Scott y su madre se van, y el padre de Stiles regresa y también le obliga a irse. —Vete, —dice, amenazándolo como si fuera un perro callejero o algo así. —Sal de aquí, consigue algo de comer. Escribe, por el amor de Dios, antes de que Lydia comience a llamar.

Eso es lo que mueve a Stiles. Lydia es aterradora y aunque nunca serán una cosa, todavía obtiene una respuesta combinada de miedo y excitación que es muy motivadora. —Me voy, me voy, —dice, pero hace una parada en el restaurante local para una hamburguesa y papas fritas rizadas Y un batido Y algunos donuts para llevar.

¿Qué? La creatividad quema muchas calorías. Probablemente.

Cuando llega a casa se las arregla para escribir algunas páginas, pero durante todo el tiempo el agente McCall está rondando en el fondo de su mente. Finalmente él cede y lo busca en google.

No hay mucho sobre él, lo cual no es sorprendente. Ni siquiera está en LinkedIn. Todos están en LinkedIn, incluso si su perfil está en blanco, como el de Stiles.

Pero tal vez Stiles debería ver esto desde un ángulo diferente. Si él no estaba allí para ver a Scott o la señora McCall, ¿por qué estaba en Beacon Hills? ¿Por un caso? Parece una locura porque en realidad, nada sucede en Beacon Hills. Nunca.

Hubo algunos incendios cuando era un niño, incluida la casa de la familia de Derek, pero nadie había sido herido de gravedad y los incendios forestales se daban en California, con terremotos y sequías.

El año pasado, el gran titular había sido sobre Stiles y las elecciones a la alcaldía, que la madre de Allison había ganado. Eso fue todo.

Frustrado, Stiles cierra el navegador y vuelve a mirar su documento de Word. Lydia debe tener el universo envuelto alrededor de su dedo meñique igual que a todos los demás, porque claramente le está diciendo que se meta en sus propios asuntos y escriba su libro.

—Biiiien, —Stiles se queja en voz alta a la habitación vacía.

No responde de vuelta. Tal vez debería tener una mascota.

***

Cuando había logrado escribir algunas miles de palabras, le había enviado un mensaje a Scott para ver si él y Allison querían compañía para la cena. Sí, ven, es la respuesta, así que guarda dos veces el archivo y sale.

Scott y Allison alquilan un pequeño apartamento decente en la parte oeste de la ciudad mientras ahorran para comprar una casa. No es que aún estén comprometidos, aunque Scott ha estado ejercitando su coraje durante meses. Stiles está bastante seguro de que Allison lo va a vencer.

Stiles sube con la llave extra que hizo no mucho después de que se mudó. ¿Qué? Recogió algunas habilidades en la universidad y podría mantenerlas al día.

—Algo huele a delicioso, —dice, abriendo la puerta. Scott ya ha terminado de desempacar comida tailandesa, y Stiles le da medio abrazo. —¿Estás bien, hombre?

—Sí, —dice Scott en serio, —estoy bien. De verdad.

—Alguien que conoces aún murió, —dice Stiles, pero él solo lo dice a medias. Scott tenía razón, su padre era un idiota y había estado fuera por tanto tiempo que apenas lo consideraba como una familia.

Scott se encoge de hombros, así que Stiles lo deja caer. —¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?, —Pregunta en cambio.

***

Después de la cena, y después de unas cervezas en el sofá, Scott se relaja un poco. Siempre ha sido una gran bola de emociones, el yin del yang de Stiles, así que no es sorprendente que solo necesitara tiempo para procesarlo todo, y ahora que lo tiene todo se le viene encima.

Stiles no es genial con las emociones. Él mayormente se queda en el sofá con Scott tratando de ser de apoyo mientras Allison hace todo el trabajo pesado. Eventualmente, las cervezas y las emociones se ponen al día con Scott y él asiente con la cabeza sobre el hombro de Allison entre una palabra y la siguiente.

Allison suavemente inclina la cabeza de Scott hacia atrás, aparta su pelo de su cara y suspira. Stiles le da una almohada y logran reposicionarlo para que su cuello no le duela por la mañana, acurrucado en el sofá y profundamente dormido.

Mientras se va, Allison sale al pasillo con él y cierra la puerta. —No quería hablar de eso delante de Scott, —dice en voz baja, —pero parece que su padre estaba en la ciudad en un caso sin resolver. Eso es todo lo que sé, realmente .

—Eso es raro, —dice Stiles lentamente. —Pensé en eso, y miré a través de los viejos archivos de Beacon, pero no vi nada importante. Nada sucede en Beacon Hills.

—Lo sé, —concuerda Allison. —También pensé que era extraño. Solo.... sé que recogiste algunas cosas de Danny. Prométeme que avisarás a alguno de nosotros si encuentras algo.

Stiles asiente. —Sí, por supuesto. Cuida a Scott, ¿vale?

Allison resopla un poco y poniendo el cabello sobre una oreja. —Lo haré.

Stiles se vuelve hacia el ascensor, pero se detiene cuando ella le pregunta: —¿Y Stiles? —Él mira hacia atrás. —Ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?

—Hey, ya me conoces, —dice Stiles, encogiéndose de hombros. —Siempre aterrizo sobre mis pies.

***

A la mañana siguiente, Stiles se despierta solo porque su repugnante tono de llamada no se detiene y su teléfono cruza la habitación. Gimiendo, tira del edredón sobre sí mismo y se levanta de la cama para contestar.

—Dios mío, —dice en lugar de hola o buenos días o cualquier otra cosa con la que normalmente alguien contestar el teléfono. —¿Por qué diablos llamas tan temprano?

Lydia, la bella y cruel Lydia, solo se ríe de él. —¿Pensé que dijiste que ibas a mantener un horario regular de escritura? Deberías haber estado despierto durante horas por ahora. ¿Estás holgazaneando?

—Nooo, —dice él, arrastrándose hacia la cama. —Estuve fuera tarde la noche anterior. Scott necesitaba apoyo moral .

Ella se burla de él. —Por favor, eres horrible en el apoyo moral.

—De acuerdo, —admite, pateando los pies contra el borde del edredón para mantener el calor cerca. Todavía es bastante temprano para que las mañanas primaverales sean frías, y Stiles se enfría durante la noche. —Pero necesitaba un hombro para llorar, y había cerveza.

—Al menos dime que primero escribiste algo. Te conozco, Stiles, —y lo hace, lo cual ha descubierto que es una cualidad aterradora en un agente,— puedo decir cuando has estado holgazaneando .

—¡Escribí muchísimo! ¡Lo prometo! —Si las cargas cuentan como unas pocas páginas y algunas notas en su esbozo. Lo que sea, lo mismo da.

Lydia tararea un poco. —Mhm. Mejora tu juego, Stilinski. Y sal de la cama ya .

Ella le cuelga, lo cual es bastante bueno para el curso. Stiles deja caer su mano contra la cama, el teléfono cae en un lugar incómodo entre su cuello y su hombro y simplemente se queda allí por un minuto, mirando al techo.

No es bueno. Definitivamente ahora está despierto.

—Ugh, —gime de nuevo, solo para escuchar el sonido en la habitación. —UGH, —nuevamente cuando se huele a sí mismo, como a cerveza rancia. —Tú ganas, Lydia, —murmura y comienza a prepararse para el día.

***

Debido a que Stiles es vago y tiene resaca, se dirige a la cafetería en lugar de hacer cualquier cosa en casa. La puerta tiene una campana vieja que tintinea cuando alguien entra, y le toma unos segundos ajustarse a la luz más tenue. Allí, sentado en la cabina más alejada de espaldas a la pared, está Derek, mirando el menú como si no pidiera lo mismo de siempre.

Stiles decide que probablemente podría querer alguna compañía. —Buenos días, cielo, —dice, deslizándose al banco opuesto. —¡Qué casualidad encontrarte aquí!

—Es la hora del almuerzo, —Derek responde rotundamente, pero es falsamente plana, Stiles lo nota.

—Sí, pero me levanté tarde y este es mi desayuno, así que... —Stiles se encoge de hombros y tira del menú de las manos de Derek, saluda a Mar Junior, quien dirige el lugar.

Mar Junior en realidad se llama Martha, pero su madre uso Mar cuando dirigió el lugar, y el restaurante se llama ‘Mars Food’ con un pequeño ovni sobre el nombre, por lo que Mar Junior simplemente está siguiendo la tradición. —¿Ambos quieren lo de siempre?, —Pregunta cuando llega. —¿Por qué tienes un menú? Honestamente, deja eso.

Stiles la mira. —¡Le iba a decirle lo mismo a Derek, aquí! Es como si fuera nuevo o algo así.

Derek frunce el ceño. —Podría intentar algo diferente, —dice sombríamente.

—Eso es solo hambre hablando, —dice Mar, poniendo los ojos en blanco. —Dame un minuto y os traeré las bebidas.

Stiles coloca el menú detrás del azúcar y el sirope de arce, fuera del alcance de Derek. Algo acerca de ver lo gruñón que Derek se pone cuando tiene hambre hace que Stiles quiera ser extra, odiosamente alegre con él. Él vuelve a mirarlo. —Entonces, ¿conseguisteis alguna pista?

Mar deja sus bebidas: batido de fresa para Derek, coca-cola light o para Stiles y se dirige a la parte de atrás. —Eso es asunto de la policía, —dice seriamente Derek, pero el efecto se arruina cuando comienza a beber su batido. Incluso tiene crema encima.

—Claro, lo que sea, pero esta es una ciudad pequeña, —argumenta Stiles, —y nadie sabe por qué el padre de Scott estaba en la ciudad, a menos que fuera por asuntos oficiales. ¿Tal vez por un caso sin resolver?

Derek suspira. —Stiles, es una investigación de asesinato. Es peligroso. Deberías dejarlo. ¿No estás escribiendo un libro? —Es gracioso, pero Derek nunca saca la escritura de Stiles. De acuerdo, no es tan gracioso como una comezón constante y molesta en la parte posterior del cerebro de Stiles, pero si lo está redirigiendo a eso debe significar algo.

—Así que estoy en lo cierto, —dice Stiles, asintiendo. Allison se lo había dicho, pero es bueno tener confirmación.

Eso en realidad parece confundir a Derek. —¿Qué?, —Pregunta.

—Nunca mencionas mi escritura, —dice Stiles, jugando con su pajita. —La única razón por la que lo harías es para tratar de distraerme. Lo cual, buen intento, amigo, pero ya deberías saberlo mejor.

—No me llames amigo, —dice automáticamente Derek, pero las puntas de sus orejas son rosadas, como Stiles de alguna manera lo ha avergonzado. —¿No tienes suficientes personas preguntándote sobre tus libros? Pensé… no importa.

—¿No importa qué?, —Pregunta Stiles, inclinándose hacia delante.

—Yo solo… —Derek mira fijamente su batido y Stiles contiene su aliento.

—Está bien, —interrumpe Mar Junior, deslizando un enorme plato frente a Stiles. —Huevos Benedictinos y gofres para ti, y una doble hamburguesa y ensalada para ti. Simplemente agita tu mano si quieres más, —agrega.

Stiles suspira y se recuesta contra el banco de respaldo de vinilo. —Gracias, Mar.

***

Stiles acaba de regresar a su Jeep (de acuerdo, tropezar con su Jeep) cuando recibe un mensaje de Allison.

Voy a asesinar a tu padre, dice, lo cual es inusual. Claro, Allison es genial con una pistola (o una ballesta, o un cuchillo, o...) pero también suele ser estable, incluso en circunstancias difíciles. Probablemente algún día va a reemplazar a su padre como el Sheriff.

¿Deberías mandarme un mensaje de texto así? responde Stiles. Escuché que ahora la policía usa ese tipo de cosas como evidencia.

La respuesta es casi instantánea. Arrestaron a Scott.

Stiles jura.

***

Hay celdas reales en la parte trasera de la comisaría del Sheriff, con barras, y Stiles las atraviesa sin parar para hablar con nadie. Scott tiene su rostro estúpidamente determinado, sentado en la pequeña cama con las manos colgando entre sus rodillas.

—Hey, Stiles, —dice Scott casualmente, como si no estuviera literalmente tras las rejas.

—¿Qué demonios pasó? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué te arrestaron? ¿Has hablado con mi padre? —Stiles tiene ocho preguntas más en la punta de la lengua, pero no quiere abrumar a Scott, que a veces se pierde un poco si sucede demasiado a la vez.

Detrás de él, su padre suspira. —No quería arrestarlo exactamente, pero no me deja elegir, —dice, entrando en la habitación. —Él mintió sobre su coartada.

—¿Él... qué? —Stiles se detiene, desconcertado. Scott es básicamente incapaz de mentir.

El padre de Stiles se pasa una mano por el cabello y gira los ojos hacia el cielo. —Lo comprobé. Scott dijo que estaba trabajando anoche, pero cuando lo verifiqué con Deaton, —dice, volviéndose hacia Scott,— dijo que se tomó la última noche por motivos personales. Hijo, ¿aún no quieres decirme cuáles fueron esas razones? Sabes que no creemos que realmente hiciste esto, pero se ve mal.

Scott frunce el ceño al suelo, negándose a mirar a los ojos. —No puedo decir nada, —dice. No puedo, no quiero. Es una distinción importante con Scott.

Su padre extiende sus manos en derrota en Stiles. —Tal vez tengas más suerte que yo, —dice en voz baja, y vuelve a la sala de reuniones.

Stiles espera hasta que esté lejos del alcance del oído antes de apoyarse contra los barrotes. —Está bien, amigo, ¿cuál es la historia real? ¿Lo mataste?¿Me necesitas para enterrar la evidencia? ¿Estabas huyendo para unirte al circo? Colabora conmigo.

Scott se inclina hacia la derecha para asegurarse de que la costa esté despejada antes de levantarse y agarrar los barrotes, nariz a nariz con Stiles. —Tienes que hacer una promesa, jurar que no se lo contarás a nadie, —dice en serio.

—Amigo, soy yo, —dice Stiles, pero de todos modos extiende su dedo meñique. Los sacuden.

—Estaba comprando un anillo para Allison, —dice, con cara de ensueño por un segundo. —¡Pero no puedo decírselo a nadie! Quiero decir, Dios, ella trabaja aquí. Si se entera antes de que pueda proponerlo, lo arruinará todo. ¡Lo tengo todo planeado, Stiles! Va a ser tan romántico...

—Detente, detente, espera un segundo, —Stiles agita ese tren de pensamientos antes de que Scott pueda dejarse llevar. —Tienes una coartada. Una coartada increíble. Y no se lo dirás a nadie porque crees que se lo dirán a Allison. Te das cuenta de que si no le cuentas al menos a mi padre, que puede guardar un secreto por cierto, que podrías terminar en la cárcel por asesinar a tu padre y nunca podrás casarte con Allison, ¿verdad?

Pero Scott tiene esa mirada sobre él, la misma que tenía cuando decidió que necesitaba ingresar a la facultad de veterinaria, incluso si eso significaba vivir con su madre para ahorrar dinero y apenas dormir hasta que hubiera superado todas sus pruebas. —¡Puedes probar que no fui yo! Eres bueno en esto.

Stiles suspira. —¡No soy policía, Scott! ¡Escribo estúpidos misterios espaciales!

—Incluso tu padre cree que podrías haber sido agente algún día si hubieras trabajado aquí en lugar de escribir. Todo el mundo lo sabe. —Scott agarra sus manos por los barrotes. —Eres mi mejor amigo, Stiles, —suplica. —¿Por favor?

—¡Esto es tan estúpido!, —suspira Stiles, como si alguna vez pudiera decir que no.

***

La parte más estúpida es que todos en Beacon Hills saben que Scott quiere proponer, y ni siquiera Allison se sorprendería. Cuando descubra por qué se quedó tras las rejas, ella estará enojada. Stiles apenas puede mentirle a Allison, pero ella lo acorrala cuando regresa a la sala de escuadrones.

—¿Algo?, —Pregunta, esperanzada.

—Tiene una gran coartada, —dice Stiles honestamente. —Y no puedo decirle a nadie lo que es. Pero créanme, él no lo hizo .

—¡Todos saben que no lo hizo!, —Grita Allison. Ella se frota la frente por un minuto. —Lo siento, —dice ella, —pero si tiene una coartada, ¿por qué no la usará?

Stiles se estremece. —¿Código de Hermanos?

***

Allison no se lo había tomado bien. Aunque al menos ahora Stiles sabe cómo se sentía Elle Woods. Eso cuenta para algo.

No hay nada realmente que Stiles tenga en cuenta hasta que Derek y su padre sigan investigando, así que Stiles se dirige a su casa y termina escribiendo. Mucho. Comienza a escribir y no se detiene hasta que sus ojos comienzan a llorar. Cuando finalmente parpadea rápidamente, apartándose de donde estaba encorvado sobre el teclado, la habitación está a oscuras excepto por el brillo demasiado brillante de su monitor, y todo duele. Y él tiene que hacer pis. Y beber algo.

Por lo menos tiene un buen tramo del comienzo del libro establecido, incluso si tiene los ojos grises y todo su cuerpo se siente como la muerte. El estómago de Stiles gruñe.

Probablemente debería comprar algún tipo de comida, real.

Beacon Hills es pequeño, pero hay una tienda de comestibles abierta las 24 horas a media hora de la ciudad. Él conduce allí con la ventanilla bajada, el aire fresco de la noche lo despierta. Las luces fluorescentes agresivamente brillantes de la tienda hacen el resto.

Hay otras personas que hacen sus compras a las tres de la mañana, una madre soltera, con un bebé atado a su pecho; un estudiante universitario colocándose su camisa y parece vagamente verde; y Derek.

Derek parece muerto en sus pies, con las manos flojas pero nerviosas en las empuñaduras de su carrito, que está medio lleno de leche y productos, carne, pasta y tres cajas de cereales azucarados para el desayuno. —Hey, —Stiles le hace una media señal a Derek desde el otro lado del pasillo. —¿No ha pasado tu hora de acostarse?

Derek parpadea somnoliento a Stiles y parece quedarse atrás por un segundo. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?, —Pregunta en lugar de responder.

—¿Comprar comida? —Stiles gesticula expansivamente sobre el contenido de su carrito, menos saludable que el de Derek, claro, pero delicioso. —Soy un niño en crecimiento, —dice con una sonrisa.

—Dímelo a mí, —murmura Derek en voz baja. Se tambalea un poco sobre sus pies, y Stiles lo mira un poco más de cerca. Se ve agotado, los ojos adormilados y el pelo revuelto. Incluso su uniforme es un poco arrugado en los bordes, lo que Stiles nunca había visto antes. (Stiles presta mucha atención al uniforme de Derek, como quizás demasiado).

Derek tiene los párpados caídos. —¿Qué tal si pagamos y te llevo a casa?, —Dice Stiles después de un minuto de verlo prácticamente dormido de pie.

—Puedo conducir, —gruñe Derek, con los ojos abiertos de nuevo.

—No, —Stiles no está de acuerdo alegremente, conduciendo a Derek y su carrito de vuelta hacia el frente de la tienda. —Estoy bastante seguro de que eso sería ilegal.

El cajero solitario se ve increíblemente aburrido, ni siquiera pestañea cuando Stiles agrega ‘Soap Digest’ a la compra de Derek. No es que Derek lo note. Será una agradable sorpresa para él más tarde. Sin embargo, Derek logra sacar un montón de bolsas de compra reutilizables de su carrito. Adorable, Stiles se cuela sin poder hacer nada. Derek Hale: planeador.

La parte más difícil es conducir a Derek y sus compras al Jeep de Stiles en lugar del Camaro. Él no parece muy interesado en caminar en línea recta, y no ayuda que esté hecho de músculo. Pero bueno, si Stiles tiene que sufrir las marcas rojas de sus bolsas en un brazo para agarrar a Derek con su mano libre, ese es solo el precio de la seguridad de la comunidad.

Se las arreglan para meter todas sus compras en el Jeep, y Stiles ayuda a Derek a subir al asiento del copiloto. Él, al menos, recuerda abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad.

Stiles tiene una idea aproximada de dónde vive Derek, pero no sabe el nombre de la calle ni el apartamento. Él mira hacia arriba y Derek ya está desplomado contra la ventana, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración disminuyendo.

Stiles le da un codazo en el costado, brutalmente. —Vamos, mantente despierto al menos el tiempo suficiente para decirme dónde vives, tio, —dice por encima del gruñido de dolor y la mirada traicionada de Derek.

—No me llames tio, —refunfuña, pero es somnoliento y suave, y no hay mucho calor detrás. Él recita su dirección.

Parpadeando varias veces para mantenerse despierto, Stiles enciende el coche y sale del aparcamiento. Derek ya casi está dormido otra vez. —¿Qué estás haciendo tan tarde?, —Pregunta Stiles, tratando de mantenerlo despierto un poco más.

Derek respira profundamente, con los ojos cerrados, pero responde después de un minuto. —El FBI envió los archivos, entonces, —bosteza ampliamente, —tuve que terminar de leerlos.

—¿Y? ¿Alguna pista?

Parando en un cruce de cuatro vías, se vuelve para mirar a Derek. Su cabeza está nuevamente apoyada contra la ventana, su rostro y postura laxas y relajadas por el agotamiento. No es la primera vez que Stiles cree que Derek parece tierno; que el honor se debía enteramente a la barbacoa otoñal de la comisaría, donde había visto a Derek con un grueso jersey de punto, e incluso con orificios para los pulgares, pero esta vez el más personal, más íntimo. Derek frunce el ceño ante esa pregunta, incluso medio dormido como está.

—Los incendios, —murmura, con el ceño fruncido, pero su voz se apaga al final y su expresión se suaviza cuando se queda completamente dormido.

Stiles se sienta allí en el cruce, mirándolo por un largo momento a pesar de que no hay nadie más en el camino.

***

Cuando se detiene en el edificio de apartamentos de Derek, Derek todavía está dormido contra la ventana, con la boca abierta, las pestañas oscuras contra sus mejillas y su incipiente barba (más como las cuatro de la mañana en este punto) mejora el momento. Stiles baja del Jeep y abre la parte trasera, saca las bolsas de Derek y las deja en el suelo. No es como si alguien fuera a robar sus comestibles en una ciudad tan pequeña y a esta hora.

Golpea el marco de la puerta, justo al lado de la cara de Derek hasta que parpadea despierto. —Vamos, no puedes dormir aquí durante toda la noche. Lo he hecho y puedo decir absolutamente que realmente arruina tu cuello. —Abre la puerta mientras Derek busca el cinturón de seguridad desbloqueado. —¿Tienes llaves?

Derek parpadea sin entenderlo.

—Oh, Dios mío, —dice Stiles en voz baja antes de enderezarse y tomar una respiración profunda. —Esto es puramente por tu bien, ¿de acuerdo? No estoy tratando de convencer a nadie, —explica, aunque Derek parece demasiado ido como para preocuparse. Stiles acaricia los bolsillos de la camisa del uniforme de Derek, buscando sus llaves. Vacío. —Oh, Dios mío, —se repite a sí mismo, y con mucho cuidado comienza a acariciar el trasero de Derek.

Stiles ha mirado mucho ese trasero, ¿está bien? Él ya sabe que es increíble, pero una cosa es saberlo visualmente y otra cosa diferente es poner sus manos encima en nombre de ayudar a un amigo. Siente un placer culpable en la ladera del trasero de Derek, y se sentiría peor, pero es bastante fácil encontrar sus llaves.

—En serio, ¿has estado sentado sobre ellas todo el tiempo? —Stiles le pregunta, pero es sobre todo a sí mismo ya que Derek tiene la oportunidad de hundir la cara por primera vez en la unión del cuello y el hombro de Stiles y frotar la mejilla y la nariz hacia atrás y adelante un poco, el arrastre de su barba incipiente que le quita los nervios a Stiles. Se coloca sobre Stiles y se cuelga, pesado y cálido, y tal vez un poco demasiado para el gusto de Stiles. Stiles siempre ha sido un fan de ser presionado contra las paredes o puertas o hacia abajo contra las sábanas, o… —Oohkay, sí, ¿qué tal si llegamos al piso de arriba y a la cama, tipo grande?

Derek hace un pequeño sonido y deposita más peso en Stiles, resoplando contra su piel. Stiles cierra los ojos y cuenta hasta tres. Por la mañana, Derek probablemente se sentirá avergonzado o incómodo si recuerda algo de esto. Parece completamente dormido. Es increíble que haya llegado a la tienda.

Pasando un brazo alrededor de su cintura y ayuda a Derek a envolver su brazo sobre el hombro de Stiles, que lo guía, cadera con cadera a través de las puertas y al final del pasillo, buscando las llaves. Y mierda, llaves, en plural. Afortunadamente, es un paseo corto, y Stiles logra conducir a Derek por el extremo derecho del pasillo por pura suerte y al primer intento. —¿Puedes mantenerte despierto un minuto?, —Pregunta Stiles, e intenta apoyar a Derek contra la pared. Por supuesto, Derek comienza a deslizarse hacia abajo inmediatamente, y Stiles tiene que agarrarlo por la cintura, pasar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Stiles para mantenerlo erguido.

La parte más difícil es mirar por encima de los hombros gigantes y muy musculosos de Derek para probar las llaves en ambas cerraduras una a una, y en realidad empujar la puerta para abrirla.

El apartamento es bastante espacioso, abierto con un gran ventanal en la pared del fondo, una cocina a la derecha de Stiles al lado de un pasillo. Cambia a Derek de nuevo, tratando de mantener un control sobre él… honestamente no es un problema que Stiles alguna vez pensó que tendría. —Voy a adivinar a literalmente y asumir que tu habitación está en ese pasillo, —dice Stiles en voz alta y Derek refunfuña lo que podría ser asentimiento en la piel justo debajo de su oreja.

Stiles se estremece. Él es un ser humano horrible.

Efectivamente, la segunda puerta abre a una habitación decente; estanterías contra cada pared, y, afortunadamente, una cama absolutamente enorme en medio de todo. Él trata de inclinarse y bajar a Derek con cuidado hacia la cama, pero Derek es un tipo grande, enorme y pesado a pesar de que ambos son de la misma altura, y se cae a la cama con un sonido audible. —Lo siento, bella durmiente, —murmura Stiles.

Aunque Derek está fuera de combate.

Lo mínimo que Stiles puede hacer es quitarse los zapatos y meterlos debajo del borde de la cama; desabotonar su camisa del uniforme sobre su camiseta. Él no puede quitarse la camisa, pero tal vez Derek se lo quitará en su sueño cuando tenga demasiado calor, quién sabe. Finalmente, él tira del edredón de debajo de Derek y lo coloca sobre él antes de regresar al Jeep y coger los comestibles.

Se necesitan dos viajes, pero consigue subirlas todas y pone los productos perecederos en la nevera. Derek puede ocuparse de los productos secos cuando se despierte.

El recibo está en la bolsa, entonces Stiles saca un bolígrafo de su bolsillo y escribe una nota a Derek. Es gracioso, pero a pesar de que se conocen desde hace años, él no tiene el número de teléfono de Derek. Él garabatea el suyo en la parte inferior y lo firma con una cara sonriente, lo coloca debajo de las llaves de Derek.

El reloj en el microondas dice 5:22.

—Oh, Dios mío, —Stiles se queja en su camino de regreso al Jeep por última vez. —Es mucho más allá de mi hora de dormir.

***

Stiles se despierta con un mensaje de texto de Derek.

Tenía que ir al trabajo. ¿Puedes recogerme a las siete? - D

Guarda el número de Derek en sus contactos como Capitán Planeta antes de responder. ¡Te veo a las siete, cielo! Es gracioso porque son las dos de la tarde y Stiles apenas está despierto. Ni siquiera puede imaginarse cómo es Derek en este momento. (Aunque tal vez lo piensa por unos minutos, tumbado en la cama y sin querer levantarse todavía, solo imaginando el malhumorado rostro matinal de Derek, pelo de recién levantado, su sonrisa somnolienta y lenta después de su primera taza de café).

Después, Stiles se ducha y se cepilla los dientes mientras vagabundea sin rumbo por la casa, volviendo al baño y al espejo empañado. Se rasca distraídamente el cuello y escupe en el fregadero. Para cuando termina, el espejo se ha desempañado. Stiles se mira a sí mismo.

Su cuello está completamente cubierto de quemaduras de barba.

***

Stiles se pone dos camisas y una bufanda para tratar de cubrirlo, pero justo ese es primer día realmente cálido en primavera antes del último tramo de frío (o tan frío como puede ser California, de todos modos) y está bastante seguro de que no va a engañar a nadie. Aparca frente a la comisaría y le envía un mensaje a Derek. Estoy afuera. Él quiere entrar y visitar a Scott, pero tampoco quiere que su padre lo vea en este momento. Y Allison también estará allí y probablemente todavía esté enojada con él.

Lo sé, tu padre vio tu coche. Él dice que entres, le llega la respuesta un minuto después. Stiles golpea su cabeza contra el volante dos veces y respira profundamente. Él baja del Jeep. No importa que Stiles sea un hombre adulto, su padre probablemente se burlará de él.

Agacha la cabeza en el camino, dando media ola al Agente Parrish, que está en el servicio de recepción y afortunadamente demasiado ocupado con una persona mayor para hablar.

—Heeey, papá, —dice Stiles, deslizándose en la oficina de su padre. Totalmente ocupado con algunos papeles, su padre no levanta la vista de inmediato, solo hace gestos a la puerta. Stiles la cierra y se deja caer en una de las sillas.

Después de un minuto, él se reclina en su silla y levanta una ceja a Stiles. —¿Ahora tomas consejos de moda de Isaac, Stiles?, —Dice, haciendo un gesto hacia la bufanda.

Stiles hace todo lo posible para parecer totalmente fresco e imperturbable. —Puedo probar una nueva apariencia, —dice, pero sale a la defensiva, por lo tanto, no es realmente genial ni imperturbable.

—Uh-huh, y hay 18 grados fuera. ¿Qué tal si te quitas esa bufanda, hijo? Te ves un poco sonrojado.

No es realmente una sugerencia. Stiles se quita la bufanda y su padre comienza a sonreír por completo. —¿Algo de lo que quieras hablarme?, —Dice lentamente. —¿Alguien de quien me quieras hablar?

—No, —Stiles responde hoscamente, hundiéndose aún más en su silla de invitado. —¿Tienes una razón para querer hablar conmigo?

—¿Un padre no puede querer ver a su único hijo?, —Pregunta descaradamente. Apenas hace una pausa antes de golpear alegremente el botón de intercomunicación con su radio. —Jackson, ¿puedes enviar a Derek con esos archivos?

Stiles frunce el ceño. —Te odio.

Su padre emite un sonido mientras la puerta se abre y Derek entra con una pila de archivos de casos y Stiles se encoge de hombros, tratando de cubrir su cuello tanto como sea posible. Alerta de spoiler: no es mucho.

Derek toma la silla al lado de Stiles, coloca la pila sobre el escritorio. —Oye, gracias por... ¿qué le pasó a tu cuello? —Su voz se vuelve plana, sus ojos fijos en Stiles.

—¿Podemos no hablar de esto?, —Se queja Stiles. Claramente, Derek no recuerda anoche, o al menos, no el final.

Hay una contracción en la mandíbula de Derek. Stiles se frota las manos arriba y abajo de la cara, la mitad para ocultar sus mejillas probablemente sonrojadas, la mitad porque literalmente no hay ningún lugar seguro para mirar. Derek se ve enojado por alguna razón y su padre se ve absolutamente alegre. Stiles podría haber tenido su desconexión con la moral o lo que fuera de su madre, que era astuta y no estaba por encima de infringir las reglas, pero obtuvo de su padre el trolleo.

Derek frunce el ceño como si fuera el que se burla y golpea la pila de archivos bruscamente. —Estos son los casos de incendio premeditado que el agente McCall estaba investigando, —dice, sin dejar de mirar fijamente su cuello.

Stiles chasquea los dedos. —¡Oye! ¡Mis ojos están aquí arriba!

Al menos Derek tiene la gracia de parecer un poco avergonzado por eso, y mira hacia el techo por un momento antes de tomar una respiración profunda. —Lo siento, —murmura, aunque no lo suena.

—Extraoficialmente, —contesta su papá, —sé que intentarás tenerlos en tus manos de todos modos así que Derek te hará copias. Los hemos revisado, pero no hay nada que realmente nos destaque a ninguno de los dos. Simplemente parecen incendios accidentales .

—Todo tiene sentido, —admite Derek. —Hay tres de personas que no limpiaron sus chimeneas, dos incendios salvajes que se propagaron a casas cercanas a la reserva, —que incluye probablemente la casa de la infancia de Derek, Stiles sabe, —y un par de casos de cables defectuosos.Un caso bastante obvio.

Stiles agarra la pila y la coloca desordenadamente en su regazo, abriendo el primer archivo. —Excepto que el padre de Scott estaba investigando esto.

—Excepto eso, —su padre suspira. —Eres bueno con conexiones extrañas. Echa un vistazo, mira lo que puedes encontrar. Y no se lo digas a nadie , —agrega. —Solo te lo estoy pidiendo porque estamos desesperados. Han pasado 24 horas y apenas tenemos nada para seguir.

—Caramba, gracias, papá, —Stiles pone los ojos en blanco. —Que forma de hacerme sentir especial.

Está bien, se merece la mirada plana que le da su padre. —UH Huh. Aquí, —saca una bolsa reutilizable de debajo de su escritorio. —Manténlos escondidos hasta que estés en casa.

—Duh, —dice Stiles, pero desliza los archivos en la bolsa diligentemente.

***

—Oh, Dios mío, por favor dime que estás listo para irnos, —dice Stiles inmediatamente después de escapar de la oficina de su padre. Jackson se burla de él desde su escritorio, pero Stiles simplemente le saca la lengua en el camino de regreso a la oficina, tal como es. Es una comisaría pequeña.

Derek toma su chaqueta del respaldo de su silla y asiente. —Por supuesto. Lo siento si tienes prisa.

—Solo tengo prisa por escapar de las preguntas vergonzosas de mi padre, —responde al salir. —Esto es casi tan malo como ese momento en la universidad cuando… —se detiene antes de que pueda decir algo incriminatorio, pero Derek lo está mirando intensamente. —No importa, —dice, en cambio, y —¡mira, mi coche!, —Como desesperado, como si hubiera otro Jeep azul perteneciente a otra persona en el condado.

Ambos suben al Jeep, y solo se necesitan dos intentos para arrancar el motor, lo que Stiles toma como una victoria. —Lo siento si interrumpí tu noche, —dice Derek torpemente después de un minuto, gesticulando vagamente en dirección a Stiles pero mirando directamente al frente del parabrisas.

—¿Qué? Amigo, no fue gran cosa que te deje. Tu lugar no está tan lejos del camino a casa para mí. Además, estabas fuera de combate, —agrega, rascando distraídamente su cuello. Pica un poco.

Sin embargo, lo piensa por un minuto. —Espera, eh, ¿exactamente cuánto recuerdas?

Derek arrastra una mano por su rostro y mira por la ventana. —¿No mucho? Me dio hambre de camino de regreso de la comisaría. Era bastante tarde. Encontré comestibles en mi apartamento, así que supongo que los cogí en algún momento, pero, no sé cómo me encontré contigo o dónde. Entonces, lo siento, si interrumpí tu cita .

Stiles no puede evitarlo, se ríe. —¡Amigo, en serio, no había cita!

—¿Qué?, —Pregunta Derek. Él se ve confundido, luego muy serio. —¿Eras tú?, —Hace una pausa y traga, las puntas de sus orejas se ponen rojas, —¿seguro?

—¿Seguro? Oh! Oh! Oh Dios. Derek, no, escucha...

—Solo porque alguien te dice que está limpio no significa que puedas...

—Fuiste tú, —Stiles suelta. Cualquier cosa para que Derek se detenga con la charla sobre sexo seguro.

—¿Yo... que?

Si pudiera quitarse las manos del volante, Stiles probablemente cubriría su boca con retraso, pero él está conduciendo y Derek es más o menos el capitán de seguridad. —No conecté con nadie anoche, ¿está bien? Fui de compras, y te vi allí, y estabas totalmente fuera de ti, así que te llevé a casa. Y sucedieron algunas cosas, —dice, mirando hacia adelante y hacia atrás entre Derek y la carretera.

La expresión de Derek está cada vez más alarmada. —¡Nada malo! Quiero decir, ¿fue mayormente un accidente? Estabas realmente cansado, y yo estaba allí, ya sabes, tratando de encontrar tus llaves, —él no puede detenerse a sí mismo, a pesar de que tiene que haber una mejor manera de decir este tipo de cosas. Perdón por haberle manoseado el trasero mientras tú, platonicamente, me dejabas marcas con tu barba anoche. Las palabras son muchísimo más fáciles en una pantalla donde puede retroceder y arreglar cosas y tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo bien. —¿Así que lo sabes, lo siento por el asunto con tu trasero? —Las cejas de Derek están prácticamente en su cabello ahora. —¡No de esa manera! Solo... ¿llaves? —Termina débilmente.

Hay un incómodo minuto de silencio donde Derek solo lo mira, a su cuello. —¿Hice eso?, —Pregunta Derek después de un minuto.

—Sí, ¿quién iba a saber que eras un mimoso? Quiero decir, oh Dios, nada de esto está saliendo bien, —Stiles gime, encorvándose sobre el volante. —Quise decir, ya sabes, que eres muy táctil cuando estás privado de sueño. —Literalmente, no hay una buena manera de decir nada de esto, decide Stiles.

—Así que..., —dice, luchando frenéticamente por un cambio de tema. —¿Qué pasa con los Mets?

—Te hice arañazos de barba, —dice, sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Stiles.

Stiles se ríe un poco, torpemente. —Quiero decir, no es gran cosa, sucede todo el tiempo, ¿verdad? —Derek probablemente dejó al menos la mitad de sus citas con arañazos de barba.

—No te he visto usar tantas bufandas, —dice Derek a propósito de nada. Él tiene algún tipo de superpotencia que hace que Stiles diga tantas cosas embarazosas o incómodas en el menor tiempo posible.

—Bueno, sí, quiero decir, no soy Isaac. ¿No creo que realmente pueda usar este aspecto? Solo ya viste cómo se pone mi papá —. Stiles gime. —Uf, es como si él pensara que no he estado en una cita antes. ¡No es que anoche haya sido una cita! Obviamente.

Derek solo levanta una ceja. —Obviamente, —él está de acuerdo. —Lo siento por tu cuello, —agrega, mirando lo contrario de lo siento.

—Amigo, al menos intenta sonar como lo dices en serio, —dice Stiles. —Aunque no es tan malo. Tu barba es mucho más suave de lo que ¿esperaba? Quiero decir, ¿alguna vez la has tocado? Espera, joder, por supuesto que te has tocado a ti mismo. Quiero decir, mierda.

Derek solo comienza a reírse de ellos, de hecho se ríe de él, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás.

—¡Cállate!, —Dice Stiles, pero no puede evitar reírse de sí mismo también. —Ugh. En serio, ahora mi padre cree que tengo novio. Quiero decir, ¿cómo manejan tus citas los arañazos de barba? ¿Tienes algún consejo para mí, ya que me has metido en esta situación?

Derek se encoge de hombros. —No podría decir. Realmente no he salido con nadie en mucho tiempo, —dice con indiferencia, totalmente inconsciente al respecto. Stiles no ha tenido una cita en... bueno, en mucho tiempo. Le da un poco de prisa pensar que es la primera persona en mucho tiempo que se ha acercado a Derek, aunque Derek no haya querido decir nada.

—Yo tampoco, aunque eso es algo más sorprendente para ti, —dice Stiles, gesticulando libremente hacia Derek, —con tu, ya sabes. Todo.

Derek solo le sonríe desde el otro lado del automóvil. —¿Mi todo?, —Pregunta. Si Stiles no lo supiera, pensaría que Derek estaba coqueteando.

Afortunadamente, están casi en el supermercado las 24 horas, y Stiles se desvía de la carretera. —Oh, mira, —dice Stiles, —ya llegamos y no puedo incriminarme más.

A Derek apenas le importa cuando Stiles se detiene en un espacio cerca de su Camaro, solo golpea sus dedos contra un muslo. —Gracias por llevarme a casa, —dice finalmente. —Lo aprecio.

—Oye, no puedo tener a mi Agente favorito chocando su auto debido a la falta de sueño. ¿Qué tipo de ejemplo establecería eso?

—¿Agente favorito?, —Pregunta Derek. —¿Pensé que era una competición entre Parrish y Allison?

—Nah, están compitiendo por el Agente secreto más aterrador, duh, —responde Stiles y muy cuidadosamente no menciona que Derek y Parrish aún están compitiendo (en la cabeza de Stiles de todos modos) por el agente más atractivo. De acuerdo, Derek está ganando por mucho, pero eso es entre Stiles y él mismo.

—Entonces me siento honrado, —dice Derek burlón. —Gracias por el paseo. ¿Supongo que te veré por aquí?

—Absolutamente, —Stiles acepta mientras Derek baja del Jeep. Él espera hasta que Derek enciende el motor y agita un poco el volante antes de alejarse. Él puede ocuparse de los archivos de incendios por el resto del día y mantener su mente fuera del camino que Derek miraba cuando realmente se estaba divirtiendo.

Pero no está disfrutando, no está disfrutando.

Oh Dios. Stiles realmente necesita enfocarse en otra cosa.

***

Los archivos son interesantes. Con el presupuesto del condado tan ajustado (¿no es así siempre?), solo hay un investigador de pirómanos para el condado de Beacon, y su nombre aparece en todos y cada uno de los informes. Al principio parecen bastante directos.

Los incendios de las chimeneas, dicen los informes, estaban en casas antiguas que obviamente necesitaban mantenimiento en otras áreas, como los canales, las bajantes y los cimientos. Tiene todo el sentido que las personas que no estaban cuidando el exterior de sus hogares también se descuiden de limpiar la chimenea antes de encender un fuego en Navidad. Sin embargo, no había forma de preguntarle a las personas que vivían allí. Todos habían muerto por el fuego o por la inhalación de humo poco después del hecho.

Del mismo modo, los incendios forestales son solo un hecho de la vida en California, incluso tan al norte como Beacon Hills. Todo tipo de personas vieron cómo el fuego barría a lo largo de la reserva. Lo extraño es que las personas que vivían cerca de Hales no habían sido evacuadas. Según todos los informes, varias personas habían llamado al timbre, gritado, telefoneado, y no había habido respuesta. Ese es el fuego que le llama la atención.

Los Hales, por lo menos, habían logrado sobrevivir, pero no había impedido que el fuego destruyera por completo la casa familiar. En las fotos es una ruina carbonizado, aún humeante y negro contra el amanecer.

Los incendios debido a un cableado defectuoso apenas merecen un informe, aparentemente. Esos informes son delgados, breves. Claro, hay algunas casas antiguas en Beacon Hills, pero ¿seis con cableado tan malo que terminan en llamas en un lapso de dos años? Eso parece excesivo.

Y en realidad, ese es un buen lugar para comenzar. Stiles reordena los incendios cronológicamente y se vuelve más extraño. Los once se sitúan en un período de dos años, comenzando con los seis incendios de alambrado, luego los dos incendios de chimeneas y finalmente los supuestos incendios forestales. Los informes se alargan a medida que avanzan, pero también son menos detallados. Es extraño.

Todavía le quedan las fotos. Para el primer incendio de cableado, Stiles coloca las fotos en el suelo de su oficina para tratar de hacer un plan de piso áspero de la casa. Google explica cómo rastrear un patrón para encontrar el origen del incendio, buscando la zona más carbonizada, a un lado de la entrada, como un indicador de dónde proviene el fuego. Si eso es correcto, lo que ve en las fotos no tiene sentido.

Los otros incendios en la misma agrupación tienen el mismo problema. Es más que sospechoso.

Él cambia a los fuegos de las chimeneas. El punto de origen en las fotos claramente no está cerca de la chimenea en ninguna de ellas. En una casa hay una amplia marca de quemadura en forma de U en la pared opuesta, el piso oscuro con ceniza y vidrio derretido debajo, como si alguien hubiera vertido gasolina y la hubiera encendido. Entonces esos también son incendios evidentes.

¿Pero los incendios forestales? Lo único sospechoso que Stiles puede encontrar es la única familia que murió quemada en su casa. Por supuesto, es el último fuego cronológicamente, al menos en los archivos del Agente McCall. De vuelta a Google, entonces.

Los archivos de Beacon Hills Beacon no tienen ninguna historia sobre nuevos incendios después de eso, excepto los habituales incendios forestales, pero no hay muertes. Sin embargo, hay una historia sobre el aniversario de un incendio forestal sospechoso.

Si bien el condado de Beacon no ha visto un año así en una década, el norte de California ha visto un aumento de los incendios accidentales e incendios forestales desde entonces, dice. Hay un pequeño mapa del estado con estadísticas sobre incendios y los años que más tuvieron. Es obvio, increíblemente obvio, y Stiles no puede creer que nadie lo haya notado antes.

Nadie excepto el agente McCall, y ahora Stiles.

***

—¡Scott es inocente y hay un pirómano en serie trabajando su camino a través de California!, —Grita Stiles tan pronto como está dentro de la oficina de su padre.

Excepto que la oficina está vacía. Stiles parpadea un poco y mira el reloj en la pared. Se acerca la medianoche, lo que realmente explica por qué la comisaría es tan silenciosa. —Aw man, —Stiles se queja a sí mismo, dejando caer los archivos en el escritorio. Realmente había esperado hacer una entrada dramática y salvar a su mejor amigo de su alojamiento mediocre. No es que no lo hayan tratado bien, incluso le permitieron tener su teléfono con él para que pueda enviar un mensaje de texto a Allison.

Stiles sale de la oficina y obtiene una mirada nada impresionada del sargento Boyd, que está de turno. —Derek está en la parte trasera con Scott, —dice. —No hagas demasiado ruido.

—Gracias, y uh, perdón por los gritos.

Boyd se encoge de hombros y vuelve a su libro. Él siempre tiene un libro con él.

Stiles regresa a las celdas e inmediatamente busca su teléfono. Derek y Scott están sentados en el piso y hay gatitos arrastrándose sobre ellos. Esto va absolutamente a Instagram.

—Cierra la puerta, —dice Derek, mirando hacia arriba cuando un gatito se engancha en la camisa de su uniforme para trepar y balancearse precariamente sobre su hombro. —No queremos que salgan.

Haga clic en el sonido de la cámara de su teléfono. Stiles patea la puerta cerrada detrás de él. #nofilter #kittens #copsandcats —Boom, —dice, tomando algunas fotos más para la posteridad. —Eres famoso en Internet. O lo serás, de todos modos. Esto es oro para Instagram.

Derek lo mira con el ceño fruncido, pero está algo arruinado por el gatito escalador que intenta subir a su cabeza. Stiles toma una foto extra antes de guardar su teléfono en su bolsillo.

Scott tiene un gatito en su mano, cabe perfectamente en su palma, es tan pequeño, sus pequeñas patas patalean mientras lo examina. —Todos se ven muy saludables para mí, —dice, —pero aún así debes llevarlos a Deaton por la mañana. Él puede revisarlos de verdad y prepararlos para su adopción. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres tener uno?

—Mi edificio de apartamentos no permite mascotas, —dice Derek, pero está completamente cautivado por un segundo gatito que tropieza con su zapato y se sienta en su regazo. Desliza un dedo hacia abajo, está de espaldas de la cabeza a la cola, y la pequeña cosa se arquea en él, maullando, diminuto y agudo en el silencio.

Suena, y parece, como que a Derek le encantaría tener mascotas. Es triste que muchos de los edificios de apartamentos en Beacon Hills no permitan mascotas. Poseer su propia casa tiene sus ventajas. Stiles ha pensado en conseguir un perro o un gato un par de veces, aunque aún no ha llegado a eso. Se deja caer en el piso entre Derek y Scott y los gatitos. Es una cosita un poco leonada que ronronea en voz alta e instantáneamente trata de pelear con los cordones de sus zapatos. —¿Dónde encontraste a todos estos muchachitos? ¿Hay cuántos, cinco?

—Estaban en un cubo fuera de mi edificio, —dice Derek en voz baja. Ha rescatado a su pequeño amigo aventurero de su cabeza y tiene dos de ellos acurrucados contra su estómago, acariciándose el uno al otro y amasándolo. —Traté de llevarlos a Deaton, pero ya estaba cerrado por la noche, así que… —se calla.

Stiles tararea un poco, dejando que su pequeño amigo le ataque la manga. —¿También podría aprovecharse de tener un veterinario asistente en retención? —Entonces chasquea los dedos, sorprendiendo al gatito, ¡quien hace un repudio ofendido! —¡Por eso vine aquí!, —Gesticula en dirección a Scott, y Scott, bendito sea, se despierta como un perrito. —¿Esos fuegos en los que tu padre tenía archivos? Todos los incendios No hay conexión con Scott en absoluto, —agrega, volviéndose hacia Derek. —Tienes que dejarlo ir.

Derek suspira. —Está bien, se supone que no debes decirle a nadie que tienes esos archivos, y dos, Scott aún mintió sobre su coartada.

—¡Tengo una coartada! —Protesta Scott.

—Sí, —responde Stiles, —una coartada increíble.

Hay silencio por un momento mientras Derek espera expectante. —¿Y? ¿Quieres compartir?

—Uh, no puedo, —dice Scott, frotando distraídamente la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Derek rueda sus ojos. —Sí, eso es lo que yo pensaba. Supongo que tendrás que pasar la noche con todos estos gatitos. Te conseguiré unas mantas y agua preparada , —dice, depositando sus dos gatitos en el regazo de Scott y poniéndose de pie para irse. —Stiles, deberías irte a casa. Regresa a una hora razonable .

A regañadientes, Stiles frota su nariz contra el vientre de su gatito antes de entregarle la monada a Scott y se para con Derek. —Te sacaré de aquí, amigo, —le promete Scott. —Regresaré por la mañana para impresionarlos con mi destreza de investigación.

Scott ni siquiera se ve enojado, de verdad. —Sé que lo harás, —dice simplemente. —Siempre lo haces.

***

A la mañana siguiente entra a la comisaría, algo confuso por la falta de sueño y llevando una bandeja de café para su padre y Derek, solo para encontrar la puerta de la oficina cerrada y puede escuchar vagamente una conversación baja desde el otro lado. —Oye, Jackass, —dice, pateando la esquina del escritorio de Jackson, —¿quién está allí?

Jackson le sonríe. —No te gustaría saberlo. Es una reunión privada .

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Stiles en la escuela secundaria que Jackson, el atleta rico, fallaría al entrar en la facultad de derecho y terminaría siendo el asistente personal de su padre, se habría reído. Ahora, sin embargo, Stiles es un autor bastante exitoso y, aunque Jackson sigue siendo un idiota, no siente realmente el desprecio que hubiera esperado. Jackson en realidad parece más feliz sin la presión de seguir los pasos de su padre, aunque le tomó un año o dos llegar allí.

No es que lo hiciera más agradable. —¿No tienes un libro de mierda para escribir? No eres un oficial de policía , —se burla Jackson.

—No, —Stiles está de acuerdo, —pero me gustan los misterios, y Scott es mi mejor hermano—. Se encoge de hombros. —Puedo esperar. —Stiles se deja caer en una de las sillas de los visitantes y le envía un mensaje de texto a Derek. No está en su escritorio, pero tiene que estar por algún lado. ¿Estás fuera entregando gatitos en este momento? ¿Vas a poner patrulla gatita en tu currículum?

La respuesta llega bastante rápido. Estoy en el trabajo.

No en tu escritorio, no lo estás. A menos que estés en la parte trasera pasando el rato con la pandilla gatuna.

Un momento después, Derek abre la puerta de la oficina de su padre con una expresión de resignación en su rostro. —Entra aquí, Stiles.

Stiles le saca la lengua a Jackson cuando pasa junto a su escritorio, solo porque puede. Y porque el tipo era un verdadero capullo en la escuela secundaria.

En el interior, su padre se ve un poco molesto, pero cualquiera lo haría cuando se enfrentara a Laura Hale en modo abogado completo. —Stiles, —dice, levantando una ceja, —¿estás involucrado en este espectáculo de mierda, también?

—Uhhh, —Stiles pugna. Laura siempre lo ha intimidado de una manera que Derek de alguna manera no lo ha hecho. Ella es casi tan alta como su hermano con cabello largo y oscuro y piel pálida. Ella y Derek parecen gemelos, casi, excepto por la brecha de edad de cuatro años y el hecho de que la estructura ósea de Laura sea más fina.

—En serio, —dice, volviéndose hacia su padre, —¿Salí de la ciudad por tres días y tú arrestaste al niño McCall? Todos saben que no lo hizo .

Su padre suspira, frotando entre sus cejas. —Eso no cambia el hecho de que mintió sobre su coartada, Laura. ¿Podemos dejarlo? Ya lo tienes liberado.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me llamaste?! —Stiles no puede evitar el estallido. Scott es su mejor amigo. Debería haber estado allí cuando fue liberado. Todos se giran y lo miran. —¿Tengo, uh, pruebas?, —Agrega mansamente bajo la mirada de Laura. Su padre y Derek no lo asustan. Laura lo hace.

—¿Qué evidencias?, —Pregunta su padre. Stiles agarra la otra silla y la acerca al escritorio, extendiendo los archivos que su padre le dio y las notas que tomó la noche anterior. Él explica los incendios, el investigador de incendios que suena sospechoso, y luego saca la artillería pesada: un mapa del norte de California que detalla el camino que sospecha que el incendiario ha llevado hacia el sur, fechado. —¿Veis? Hay un rastro de brotes de incendios similares que se dirigen hacia Bella Vista, luego Anderson, Durham, hacia Colusa, Calistoga y luego Oakdale.

—Y evitando Sacramento, —comenta Laura, señalando con el dedo la gran ciudad.

—No es realmente lo que yo llamaría una prueba, —dice Derek, —pero definitivamente es algo en lo que podemos investigar. —Se inclina sobre el hombro de Stiles, una mano apoyada en el escritorio y la otra en Stiles para mantener el equilibrio. En su fervor por presentar sus hallazgos, ni siquiera había notado lo cerca que había estado Derek, cálido contra su espalda y costado. Derek mira al padre de Stiles. —¿Con tu permiso?

Su padre lo rechaza. —Sí, y ponte en contacto con las autoridades de esas áreas

—…y haz que examinen a sus investigadores de incendios. Estoy en ello, —concuerda Derek, recogiendo los archivos de Stiles y saliendo de la oficina.

Laura se quita una pelusilla imaginaria de la falda y se levanta para irse también. —Creo que ya he trabajado lo suficiente aquí hoy, Sheriff, —dice severamente, pero sonríe como si fuera una broma interna. Teniendo en cuenta que su padre realmente quería liberar a Scott, Stiles supone que lo es. —Te veré por ahí, Sheriff, Stiles, —dice al salir.

Stiles se desploma hacia atrás en su silla y cierra los ojos una vez que ella se ha ido. —Dios, ella es aterradora, —dice.

—No puedes salir con ella, —su papá dice demasiado rápido.

Stiles abre un ojo. —¿Por qué demonios trataría de salir con Laura Hale? Ella me comería vivo.

Su padre tararea.

—¿Qué? —Pregunta Stiles.

—¿Quieres que lo diga?, —Pregunta su padre y Stiles se encoge de hombros. Él no tiene idea de lo que habla su papá. —Aterrador y comerte-vivo es tu tipo. Siempre lo ha sido.

—Uuuuuugh, —Stiles gime. Es cierto, pero realmente, ¿a quién está bromeando su padre? Derek siempre ha sido el único Hale para él.

***

Se dirige al veterinario tan pronto como puede escapar de la oficina de su padre y se desliza por debajo del mostrador y hacia la parte posterior. Hay tres salas de evaluación allí, además de la oficina de Deaton y la sala de espera. Solo la puerta de la primera sala de evaluación está cerrada, y dentro de Stiles pueden oírse débilmente los pequeños ‘meeps’ y ‘maullidos’ de los gatitos. Toca dos veces antes de meter el pie entre la puerta y la pared en caso de que alguno de los gatitos intente escapar antes de meterse dentro.

Uno o dos de ellos se esconden debajo de la mesa de examen o se asoman desde el almacenamiento debajo del mostrador en la pared del fondo. Scott y el Doctor Deaton están examinando el favorito de Stiles, el pequeño gatito atigrado, en la mesa de examen. —Es curioso cómo el mostrador nunca parece impedir que regreses aquí, Stiles, —dice Deaton secamente, pero él sonríe un poco y claramente no le importa. Al menos no mucho. Stiles ha estado infiltrándose en la parte trasera de la oficina del veterinario desde que Scott fue contratado por primera vez en la escuela secundaria.

—¿Cómo está Dex-Starr?

Scott gime. —¡Stiles, no puedes nombrarlos! Tenemos que darles nombres normales para que la gente quiera adoptarlos.

—¿Estás diciendo que el nombre de la única gata que alguna vez se unió a los Red Lanterns no es lo suficientemente buena? —Espera un latido solo para ver la mirada plana que Deaton le da, totalmente impresionado antes de acercarse para frotar los oídos de Dex. La pequeña se arquea en el toque, ronroneando fuertemente. —Además, lo estoy adoptando. ¿Ella? Él, —él se arrepiente ante el asentimiento de Scott. —Y al pequeño gris, también.

Deaton se agacha para levantar al pequeño gatito gris de los estantes bajos, colocándola sobre la mesa de examen. —Tendrás que traerlos a los dos en aproximadamente dos meses, por supuesto, —dijo, levantando su cola, —especialmente porque este pequeño es hembra. —Él masajea sus oídos, los examina de cerca y tararea distraídamente. —Estoy seguro de que el Señor McCall puede ayudarlo con la documentación por adelantado, ¿suponiendo que los lleve a casa esta noche?

Es una despedida Scott y Stiles han escuchado ese tono antes, así que dejan a Deaton a solas con los gatitos y vuelven al frente. Scott imprime algunos papeles para él y salta al mostrador mientras Stiles lo llena. —¿Tienes grandes planes ahora que eres un hombre libre?, —Pregunta Stiles.

—Cena con la familia de Allison, —dice sombríamente Scott. —Algunos de sus parientes están de vuelta en la ciudad, así que es un gran problema.

Stiles se estremece. La Señora Argent es una alcaldesa bastante buena, y su marido parece ser un tipo aceptable, pero por lo que Allison dice que la mayoría de sus parientes son completamente locos; a dos pasos de negarse a reconocer al gobierno de EE.UU. y ocultarse en algún lugar con un gran alijo de armas de fuego. Scott, por otro lado, es prácticamente un pacifista.

—Buena suerte, hermano, —dice, haciendo una mueca. —La vas a necesitar. —Termina el formulario, garabateando su firma en la parte inferior de la página antes de dársela a Scott con un gesto de felicidad. Scott solo gira los ojos hacia él antes de sonreír.

—Espero que hayas conducido, amigo, porque vas a tener que comprar un montón de tonterías, —dice, haciendo un gesto hacia la pared más alejada, que está cubierta de cajas desmontadas, comida para todo tipo de animales, arena para gatos, juguetes, cuencos, correas, y un par de disfraces de mascotas con aspecto incómodo para varias fiestas.

Cierto. Stiles se olvidó de todo lo que venía con los gatos.

***

Stiles se despierta con Katma Tui ronroneando y frotándose por toda su cara, mordiéndose el pelo cuando eso no produce una reacción. —Uf, basta, —gime. Él la agarra a ella y a Dex-Starr, se dan la vuelta y los dejan caer sobre su rodilla, donde los dos empiezan a trepar nuevamente hacia su cabeza, maullando.

—Ugh, —Stiles gime. —No puedo permanecer enojado. ¡Mira qué lindos sois! —Los levanta de nuevo, frota su nariz contra cada uno de ellos por turno antes de llevarlos de regreso al pasillo y dejarlos correr sueltos. Ambos corren hacia la sala de estar, persiguiéndose el uno al otro con amplios e ineficaces golpes de sus patas. El reloj de su DVR dice 5:05 de la mañana.

Se secó el sueño de los ojos y encendió la cafetera de la cocina. Ahora está despierto, de todos modos. Está parado allí, descalzo, apoyado contra el mostrador cuando ambos gatitos corren de regreso a la cocina, patinando sobre el azulejo y maullando ruidosamente. Bueno, en voz alta para pequeños gatitos.

—No es una oportunidad, —les dice Stiles, haciendo su mejor cara de un Sheriff duro. —Si te doy de comer a las cinco de la mañana, vas a querer esto todas las mañanas. Te vigilo, —dice, incluso mientras bailan alrededor de sus pies con entusiasmo. —Pero supongo que un poco de comida extra húmeda no podría doler, —les da todo dos segundos más tarde. Solo un poco.

Unos minutos más tarde, su café está listo y ambos gatitos se ven, al menos temporalmente, saciados. —No puedo volverme padre, —dice Stiles seriamente, jugando con las patas de Dex-Starr. —Vosotros dos son una prueba de que soy el mayor obstáculo de todos los tiempos. —Dex-Starr parpadea lentamente hacia él, chasquea los labios y estira su cabeza hacia atrás para los rasguños de la barbilla. Stiles, por supuesto, se ve obligado.

***

Cuando Lydia llama a primera hora de la tarde, Stiles todavía rueda por el piso tomando fotos de los gatitos. —¿Estoy en el altavoz? —Pregunta Lydia, sonando ofendida.

—Sí, es la hora dorada. Tengo que aprovechar al máximo la luz, —dice Stiles con aire ausente, lanzando una serie de disparos de los dos acurrucados en la madera, agotados. Ya ha enviado un mensaje de texto a Scott con 30 fotos y su feed de Instagram está explotando.

—Vi tu cuenta, —dice secamente. —Es por eso que estoy llamando. Cuando dije que necesitaba autopromocionarse en las redes sociales quise decir para sus libros. Y no creo que hayas escrito nada hoy.

Stiles hace una pausa en medio del hashtag. —Uhhh.

***

Él hace uso del resto de la hora dorada, porque no es un idiota, pero después de eso se las arregla para escribir unas cuantas miles de palabras y luego se acurruca con los gatitos para echar una siesta. De nuevo. De acuerdo, se pasó la mayor parte del día durmiendo la siesta y jugando con sus gatitos. Él es humano. Excepto que la siesta se convierte en una noche de sueño completo y cuando se despierta de nuevo, el fin de semana casi termina, él está hambriento de algo más que comida chatarra, y uno de los gatitos está tratando de comerle el pelo.

—Oh, Dios mío, no, detente, —gime, golpeando suavemente en la dirección general de su almohada. —Mi pelo es demasiado bonito para comer —Katma Tui solo aumenta su ronroneo y presiona su pequeña cara contra la de él, haciéndole cosquillas hasta que se da la vuelta. Luego ella se precipita a su vejiga. —Uf, está bien, está bien, ¡estoy despierto!

Ha sido derrotado por gatitos. —Tienes suerte de que seas tan linda, —dice y se dirige al baño antes de alimentarlos.

Mientras espera que el café se prepare, lee los titulares de las noticias en su teléfono. Nada.

Lo que pasa es que algo le está molestando en el fondo de su mente, ha sido desde que supo por primera vez que vió el padre de Scott, muerto en el suelo. Algo no concuerda, pero simplemente no puede señalarlo.

***

Se pasa la mayor parte del día escribiendo, y jugando con Dex-Starr y Katma Tui, que exploran lentamente las esquinas de su casa, tratando de trepar a los muebles un poco demasiado altos para ellos, y mirando anhelante a sus estanterías. Cuando crezcan lo suficiente como para saltar tan alto, él estará en problemas, ya puede decirlo.

Sin embargo, también duermen la mayor parte del día, así que se las arregla para escribir algunas miles de palabras, lo que debería hacer felices a Lydia y a su editor.

Sin embargo, todo lo que escribía no le había impedido a su mente volver a la universidad pública o al aula donde habían encontrado al agente McCall. Stiles mira a los gatitos, somnolientos y llenos de sus cenas, acurrucados en un cojín que había trasladado de la sala de estar (Stiles es una presa fácil, pero al menos él lo sabe).

No hay tiempo como el presente para investigar.

***

Ya es de noche cuando llega a la universidad y el aparcamiento está vacío. Muchas de las clases han sido canceladas o reubicadas debido a que parte del edificio todavía es, ya sabes, una escena del crimen.

Las puertas están desbloqueadas cuando él las prueba. —Extraño, —se dice Stiles, deslizándose dentro. Está bastante seguro de que deberían estar cerradas por la noche. El pasillo está oscuro y silencioso, y sus zapatos rechinan contra el linóleo. —Espeluznante, —murmura en voz baja, y se adentra más en el edificio.

Cuando llega a la puerta del aula, el sello de la escena del crimen está roto y la puerta se abre de par en par. Entonces, hipotéticamente, le envía un mensaje a Derek, ¿se supone que tu escena del crimen no debería estás cerrada?

Sal de ahí ahora mismo, Derek responde casi de inmediato, y yo estoy en camino.

Y es entonces cuando alguien golpea a Stiles en la parte posterior de la cabeza y se desmaya.

***

Cuando Stiles se despierta, su cabeza duele y el aire está lleno de humo. Tose un poco y se las arregla para ponerse sobre sus manos y rodillas, pero no sabe dónde está la puerta, o incluso si está en el pasillo o en el salón de clases. Todo lo que sabe es que hace calor, y el edificio está definitivamente en llamas. Él necesita salir. Fuera fuera fuera se repite como un mantra constante en su cabeza a conjunto con el latido de su cabeza.

Él golpea una pared lo suficientemente rápido, mantiene su hombro lo mejor que puede, y es recompensado cuando choca contra el marco de la puerta. La puerta está cerrada, porque esa es solo la suerte de Stiles. Cada vez le es más difícil respirar. Tira de la manga sobre la mano y palpa el mango, caliente al tacto, pero sin quemarse.

Afortunadamente para Stiles, el mango es barato, y la puerta se abre con solo un poco de fuerza. Desafortunadamente para él, el humo es igual de malo o peor en el pasillo, o lo que él piensa que es el pasillo. Se siente mareado y en la penumbra y el humo, tosiendo, no puede estar seguro de dónde está o hacia dónde va.

Stiles se queda boquiabierto pero sigue moviéndose. Fuera fuera fuera, él mantiene su mantra. Todo lo que puede esperar es que vaya en la dirección correcta. Se siente como si apenas se hubiera movido, pero es casi imposible respirar; está mareado y aturdido y se atraganta con el humo, exhausto. Es como si estuviera minando su fuerza. Tal vez solo pueda detenerse por un minuto, simplemente descanse y recupere el aliento. Tal vez él puede simplemente acostarse por un minuto. Solo por un minuto.

***

Se pone de espaldas, la fría quemadura del oxígeno puro en la nariz y en la parte posterior de la garganta por la máscara que cubre su rostro. Stiles parpadea ante las luces rojas y azules, en el cielo nocturno y en la línea de acero que se encuentra sobre su cabeza. Le toma un minuto, pero gira su cabeza hacia la izquierda y ve a un EMT girándose hacia él, su cabello rubio recogido en una cola de caballo suelta. —¿Estás de vuelta con nosotros, Stilinski?, —Pregunta ella, con los dedos apretados contra su muñeca y sus ojos mirando hacia atrás a algo que no puede ver.

Sí, trata de decir, pero le duele la garganta, todo duele y la máscara está en el camino. Él levanta su mano libre para golpearla ineficazmente. Parece que su brazo apenas está bajo su control. —Guau, quieto, esto se queda aquí, —dice ella firmemente, presionando su mano hacia abajo sobre su estómago. —Puedes simplemente parpadear o asentir, no trates de hablar. ¿Vale?

Él maneja un asentimiento bastante descuidado. —Bien, —dice con firmeza antes de darse la vuelta y gesticular a alguien que no puede ver. Está empezando a sentirse más coherente. Está claramente en una camilla, y cuanto más la mira, más seguro está de que su EMT es Erica Reyes. Fueron a la escuela juntos. Es tonto, pero su primer pensamiento es honestamente, papá va a estar tan enojado.

Hablando del diablo, su padre está allí un segundo después, agarrándose a la mano libre de Stiles y apretando todo lo que pueda. —Si alguna vez vuelves a hacer algo así, —dice, claramente furioso y aterrado, y luego se detiene antes de apretar la mano de Stiles tan fuerte como puede. Stiles resopla dentro de la máscara de oxígeno y retrocede lo mejor que puede.

—Lo siento, —trata de decir, pero se amortigua a través de la máscara de oxígeno y le provoca un ataque de tos.

Derek está parado sobre el hombro de su padre, con las manos apretadas a los costados, la boca en una fina línea. Hay una mancha de hollín en un lado de su rostro, desapareciendo en su barba incipiente.

—Sheriff, —dice Erica, atrayendo la atención de Stiles hacia ella, —lo llevaremos al hospital para que lo revisemos, pero creo que está más que bien. Llegamos a él a tiempo, —dice ella.

Visiblemente se recupera, su papá se para y le dice que asiente. —Iremos detrás de ti. Allison y Boyd pueden encargarse de la escena , —dice.

Nadie lo cuestiona a pesar de que la universidad está latente detrás de ellos, humeante por el trabajo del departamento de bomberos.

***

Dos horas más tarde, está completamente consciente y enfocado de nuevo y se siente bien, aparte de la tos y el agotamiento, y se está cansando de estar sentado en el hospital. —En serio, —le dice a su padre, quitándose la máscara de oxígeno de la cara, —Me siento totalmente bien ahora. ¿Podemos irnos? ¿No quieres que yo... mpph?, —Corta mientras su padre le pone la máscara en la cara.

—Sigues respirando hasta que el doctor diga que puedes parar, —su padre frunce el ceño, —o haré que te quedes toda la noche. No creas que no lo haré. —Él también lo hará. Él lo ha hecho antes.

Stiles pone los ojos en blanco lo más dramáticamente posible y se deja caer contra el catre en el que lo han puesto. No tiene ni una sala, sino un pequeño rectángulo con cortinas de la sala de emergencias, junto a varios otros rectángulos con cortinas. Incluso ahora la sala de emergencias está ocupada con pacientes, aunque aparentemente nadie más fue lo suficientemente estúpido como para encerrarse en una escena del crimen que luego se prendió fuego.

—Está bien, Stiles, —dice la señora McCall, retirando la cortina. —Estás bien para irte, pero deberías descansar los próximos días. Mucha agua, mucho sueño. Y me llamas si tu respiración todavía te molesta mañana, —dice, quitándose la máscara de la cara. Stiles le sonríe.

Ella se inclina para darle un abrazo. —Y no vuelvas a hacer eso, —dice en voz baja.

—Lo intentaré, —responde. Es realmente lo máximo que puede ofrecer.

***

Su Jeep está aparcado frente a la comisaría, milagrosamente ileso. Su padre lo rodea con un brazo desde el coche patrulla hasta dentro de la comisaría y lo conduce a la silla en el escritorio de Derek. —Siéntate, —dice con severidad. —Permanece. Derek tomará tu declaración y te llevará a casa. Tengo que volver a la escena, —dice con una expresión culpable.

—Papá, —dice Stiles, solo tosiendo un poco, —Está bien. Debes averiguar quién me hizo esto. Estaré bien con Derek .

Como si lo llamaran, Derek llega en ese momento con dos vasos de agua, que coloca con cuidado en el escritorio frente a Stiles. —Me ocuparé de él, señor, —dice en serio.

Su padre suspira y pasa una mano por el cabello de Stiles. —Sé que lo harás, hijo, —dice después de un momento. —Lo sé.

De alguna manera, Stiles siente que acaba de ser entregado para el matrimonio.

—Iré a verte mañana, —le dice su padre, a Stiles esta vez.

—Claro, —dice Stiles, tosiendo un poco otra vez. —Puedes conocer a los gatos, —agrega.

Eso levanta una ceja. —¿Gatos? ¿En plural? —Pregunta. —¿Cuando pasó eso? No, no importa, no quiero saberlo. Solo... estate a salvo. —Afortunadamente se va después de eso.

—Deberías beber eso, —dice Derek, señalando el agua. —Te vas a deshidratar. —Parece agotado, como si fuera el que intentaba salir arrastrándose de un edificio en llamas. En algún momento entre cuando Stiles lo vio fuera de la universidad y ahora se las arregló para limpiar el hollín de su cara.

Stiles se encoge de hombros y se las arregla para beber la mayor parte del vaso antes de que empiece a toser nuevamente. —Estoy bien, —él dice cuando tiene aliento de nuevo. —Dijeron que tosería por un tiempo. —Derek se pone de pie y se acerca a la mitad del escritorio, se mueve un poco torpemente por un momento, como si no estuviera seguro de qué hacer.

—Podrías haber muerto, —dice en voz baja. Stiles lo mira, y las manos de Derek se cierran de nuevo a sus lados, los ojos enfocados alrededor de la mano de Stiles. O tal vez en el borde chamuscado de su manga.

La tranquilidad se extiende por un minuto. Stiles no sabe lo que él puede decir a eso. Sí, casi murió, pero no lo hizo.

Derek suspira. —Quédate aquí. Te traeré un poco más de agua, —dice, quitándose el vaso casi vacío.

La comisaría está silenciosa. Hay alguien en la recepción, claro, pero la mayor parte del departamento probablemente esté en la universidad tratando de trabajar en la escena junto al departamento de bomberos, y ya es tarde. La sala está casi completamente vacía. Se frota un poco los brazos. Ceniza se desparrama de sus mangas y sobre el escritorio. La señora McCall había logrado desenterrar algunos de los descartes de Scott para que se los pusiera, ya que le habían quitado la ropa como evidencia, pero su cabello todavía está lleno de cenizas y humo.

—Mierda, —murmura Stiles. Se levanta y se mueve alrededor del escritorio. ¿Tal vez Derek tiene pañuelos en alguna parte? Abre un cajón al azar, pero en su mayoría se trata de blocs de notas y bolígrafos, tijeras y un paquete de analgésicos. El siguiente cajón parece más prometedor, y deja de lado un paquete de papel de impresora.

Debajo hay una copia del primer libro de Stiles.

Está gastada, raído en los bordes, las esquinas se enroscan, el lomo desgastado. Parece que ha sido leído una y otra vez. ¿Por qué Derek nunca dijo nada? Stiles lo levanta con una mano y se abre en una escena que no es realmente emocionante de ninguna manera; es solo su detective espacial que se encuentra con el capitán de la nave por primera vez. Hay partes mucho más emocionantes o interesantes del libro para ser la favorita de Derek. Es raro.

—Oh, mierda, —dice Derek justo detrás de él. Stiles se vuelve hacia él. Las orejas de Derek son de color rojo brillante, y lleva un vaso lleno de nuevo.

—¡Te gusta mi libro!, —Balbucea Stiles, agarrando el libro de bolsillo contra su pecho. —¡Como mucho!

Derek logra una sonrisa torcida, pareciendo avergonzado. —Es uno de mis favoritos, —admite en voz baja. —Simplemente... no quería ser otro fan extraño.

—¿Estás bromeando?, —Pregunta Stiles. —Amigo, pensé que no te gustaban. Como si solo leyeras cosas deprimentes del club de libros de Oprah, o cosas así, solo no ficción. —Tiene que parar, toser un poco y recuperar el aliento, pero es demasiado emocionante. ¡A Derek le gustan sus libros! ¡Sus extraños libros de detectives espaciales! —¿Eres un fanático secreto de la ciencia ficción?

—No es un gran secreto. —Derek se encoge de hombros y luego parece darse cuenta de que todavía está sosteniendo un vaso de agua. —Aquí, debes seguir bebiendo.

Cuando terminó el vaso, Derek terminó de limpiar los rastros de ceniza y tendió una caja de pañuelos desechables y volvió a llenar los vasos de agua. —Lo siento, —se disculpa Stiles.

Parece que Derek responderá, pero Stiles comienza a toser y agarra los pañuelos cuando termina, se suena ruidosamente la nariz. —Asqueroso, —dice casi todo para sí mismo. El tejido es negro por el hollín.

Derek suspira. —Siéntate y revisaré esto lo más rápido que pueda para que puedas descansar un poco, —dice.

—Gracias, —dice Stiles, reclinándose en la silla. —Todo lo que quiero es una ducha caliente y mi cama en este momento.

—Me lo puedo imaginar, —murmura Derek, pero las puntas de sus orejas se vuelven rosadas de nuevo.

Interesante.

***

Derek realmente hace que tomar la declaración de Stiles sea lo más rápido posible, y lo lleva a casa en un coche patrulla. —Uno de nosotros traerá el Jeep cuando tengamos la oportunidad, —dice mientras se detienen en la entrada de Stiles.

—Te refieres en uno o dos días, cuando papá se sienta bien conmigo para que deje la casa solo, —Stiles corrige.

Apagando el motor, Derek le da una mirada plana. —Todos estamos preocupados por ti, Stiles. Alguien intentó matarte hoy .

—Lo sé, pero no volverán a intentarlo si voy a la biblioteca, —argumenta Stiles, saliendo del coche. —Ni siquiera vi nada.

Derek apaga el motor y también sale del coche patrulla. Aparentemente, está llevando a Stiles hasta su puerta. —Ellos no lo saben, y nosotros tampoco. Es posible que hayas visto algo y ni siquiera te hayas dado cuenta, —continúa mientras Stiles busca sus llaves, olvidando por un momento que la sudadera vieja de Scott no tienen bolsillos.

—Mierda, —dice, —creo que mis llaves están con mi ropa. —Está tan cansado que olvidó eso cuando se quitaron la ropa como evidencia en el hospital.

Derek sostiene las llaves y la billetera de Stiles. —Las tengo, —dice.

Stiles se apoya contra la pared y deja que Derek abra la puerta, entra primero y mira a su alrededor. Al principio, cree que es solo porque Derek nunca había entrado antes, pero... —¿Estás buscando amenazas en este momento?, —Pregunta, y Derek se congela, culpable.

—.... ¿No?, —Responde, pero definitivamente es una pregunta. Stiles se burlaría de él, pero se escucha un ruido sordo desde lo más profundo de la casa, y ambos se congelan, mirando hacia el sonido. —Quédate atrás, —dice Derek en voz baja, y se desabrocha la hebilla de la pistolera de la cadera para poder agarrarse a su brazo, con la mano sobre él mientras se arrastra hacia la casa.

Hay un segundo golpe, desde la dirección de la oficina de Stiles y es justo antes de que Derek gire la esquina que recuerda.

—Espera..., —lo intenta, pero Derek dobla la esquina, armado para ver a los dos nuevos gatitos de Stiles, luchando con una caja de cartón que les había dejado antes. —...Creo que son solo los gatos, —termina, tardíamente.

Derek deja caer los hombros y se vuelve a enfundar la pistola antes de arrodillarse junto a la caja. —Hola chicos, —dice mientras Stiles enciende las luces. —Me asustasteis. —Ambos gatitos ignoran a Derek a favor de masticar la caja, moviendo las colillas con la intención de saltar. Stiles se deja caer en el suelo junto a Derek y observa mientras levanta a Katma Tui con una mano, acaricia su frente y luego su barriga con un dedo. Ella es pequeña, especialmente en comparación con los dedos largos de Derek y la palma ancha.

Dex-Starr se dirige a Stiles y se levanta para ser recogido también, y ¿cómo puede Stiles negarse? Levanta al gatito y frota su mejilla contra los bigotes de Dex-Starr antes de acunarlo en el hueco de su brazo. Su rodilla está tocando la de Derek, y él se desploma un poco, exhausto y aliviado de estar finalmente en casa.

—Hey, —dice Derek, empujándolo un poco. Stiles ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que sus ojos se habían cerrado y había comenzado a enumerar a Derek. —Deberías ducharte, quitarte algo de humo. Puedo quedarme por un momento .

Presionando la palma de su mano libre contra sus ojos, Stiles parpadea un par de veces para tratar de despertarse antes de entregar a Dex-Starr a Derek y ponerse en pie. —Gracias, —dice, y con aire ausente agrega: —Siéntate como en casa, —se quita la sudadera con capucha mientras se dirige al baño.

***

Tomar una ducha fue una gran idea. Stiles masajea todo, lava su cabello y su cuerpo tres veces hasta que el agua corre clara en lugar de un gris turbio, y su piel se pone roja. Se frota con una toalla antes de recordar, demasiado tarde, que las únicas ropas que trajo consigo son la sudaderas vieja de Scott. Levanta la sudadera con capucha y la huele. El olor a humo es fuerte, y él levanta los pantalones, también, arrojándolos a la cesta de la ropa sucia.

En cambio, él envuelve la toalla alrededor de su cintura, la ata lo mejor que puede y regresa a su habitación. Tendrá que lavarlos, tal vez más de una vez, para eliminar el olor.

¿Se puede lavar en seco las sudaderas? ¿Eso es raro? Stiles se pregunta mientras regresa a su habitación. Tendrá que buscarlo en google más tarde. Sería mejor simplemente tirarlos.

Él camina por el pasillo hacia su habitación para cambiarse, solo para encontrar a Derek tirado en el piso, con la cabeza y los brazos debajo de la cama de Stiles.

—Uh, —Stiles tartamudea un poco. La relación hombro/cintura de Derek haría que cualquiera se detuviera. Seriamente.

—¡Ay! —Derek golpea su cabeza en la parte inferior de la cama de Stiles, pero retrocede y se levanta, un poco polvoriento y un poco distraído. Hace una pausa, con los labios ligeramente separados, y arrastra lentamente los ojos por Stiles, desde los pies descalzos hasta los ojos. Stiles lo siente como un toque físico. —Lo siento, —dice Derek después de un segundo, pero no se ve mal, y sus ojos siguen bajando a la clavícula de Stiles.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo debajo de mi cama? —Pregunta Stiles, tropezando un poco con la mitad de la oración y subiendo su toalla un poco donde había empezado a resbalar.

Derek se encoge de hombros. —Katma Tui entró corriendo aquí y está en el somier. Estaba tratando de sacarla .

Como si ya supiera su nombre, el gatito en cuestión se escabulle de debajo de la cama, dirigiéndose hacia Stiles con un dulce maullido. Derek la levanta antes de que ella pueda llegar muy lejos, y la gira para enfrentarlo.

—¡Ay! —Y le da un rasguño en la mejilla para pagarlo. Él sopla en su cara y ella arrugó su nariz, alejándose de él antes de dejarla escapar.

—¿Estás bien? —Pregunta Stiles, acercándose. El arañazo se está volviendo rojo brillante con los primeros restos de sangre.

Derek se ríe suavemente. —Creo que me lo merecía, —dice autocriticándose. —Interrumpiéndola cuando intentaba saludar a su dueño.

—Tú eres el que los rescató, —argumenta Stiles. —Deberíamos ponerle un poco de desinfectante, —dice después de un segundo. —Solo dame un segundo para uh, ponerme unos pantalones o algo, —agrega, recordando que todavía está vestido solo con una toalla.

—Yo… cierto, —dice Derek, enderezándose. —Voy a eh, voy a dejar que te cambies. —Se dirige al pasillo con bastante rapidez, cerrando la puerta detrás de él y Stiles se queda parado en el medio de su habitación, goteando en el suelo.

***

—Solo tengo tiritas de Batman y Wonder Woman, —dice Stiles, después de untar profusamente la mejilla de Derek con desinfectante. —¿Cuál quieres?

Derek frunce el ceño a Stiles como si fuera un idiota. —Wonder Woman.

—Oh, obviamente, —dice Stiles sarcásticamente, poniendo los ojos en blanco. —¿Se suponía que debía adivinarlo?, —Pregunta, desenvolviendo la curita.

—Wonder Woman tiene el látigo de la verdad y poderes reales. Batman es solo un vigilante, —argumenta Derek.

Stiles se burla, —¡Es el mejor detective del mundo! ¡Se llaman Detective Comics! Ahora quédate quieto, —agrega, y presiona con cuidado la tirita en el corte, alisando los bordes. Y si su pulgar sigue accidentalmente la pronunciada curva del pómulo de Derek antes de sumergirse en su barba incipiente por uno o dos segundos, bueno. ¿Quién podría culparlo?

Hizo que Derek tomara un taburete en la cocina -una mejor iluminación- y se siente fácil pararse en el suelo de las piernas, con las caras muy juntas. De cerca, puede ver los iris heterocromáticos que son parte de la gran popularidad de Derek durante la recaudación anual de fondos de la Sociedad Humanitaria, donde se ofreció como voluntario, desde que Stiles puede recordar. Stiles es un imbécil para los animales lindos y los chicos lindos y una buena causa, ¿de acuerdo? Se trata de apoyar a su comunidad o lo que sea.

—Todo listo, —dice Stiles con un suspiro, dando un paso atrás y bostezando.

—Debería dejarte dormir, —dice Derek, levantándose. —Gracias, —gesticula, —por la tirita, y todo. —Stiles lo sigue soñoliento por el pasillo hacia la puerta de entrada, observa cómo Derek se calza nuevamente los zapatos. —No olvides cerrar la puerta detrás de mí, —dice finalmente Derek, de pie en el vestíbulo.

Stiles resopla. —En serio, nadie va a intentar matarme en mi propia casa, —dice, —pero cerraré la puerta si eso te hace sentir mejor.

—Lo hará, —dice Derek con un gesto de asentimiento, abre la puerta, baja al primer escalón y luego se da vuelta, esperando.

—Conduce de forma segura, rarito, —dice Stiles, y cierra la puerta antes de cerrar los dos bloqueos.

Se asoma por la ventana un minuto después cuando oye que el motor arranca y ve a Derek salir de la entrada y desaparecer por la calle.

***

Stiles duerme a ratos. Se despierta repetidamente al toser y tener que sonarse mucho la nariz, por lo que cree que se ha ganado el derecho a dormir un poco. Sus seguidores en Instagram y Twitter tienen suerte de no publicar una imagen de uno de sus pañuelos negros. Poco antes de la hora del almuerzo repasa los fragmentos recientes sobre el libro que escribió y los envía a su editor para que sepa que ha estado escribiendo, junto con algunas notas sobre lo que podría suceder a continuación.

Todo eso se merece una siesta con los gatitos, por lo que es espeluznante cuando se despierta y su padre se inclina sobre su cama, mirándolo. —¡Augh! —Stiles se sobresalta, sorprendiendo a Katma Tui y Dex-Starr, que resoplan de sorpresa, en estado de alerta máxima.

—Arriba y abajo, cabeza dormida, —dice su padre, alborotando su cabello. —Traje el almuerzo.

—Almuerzoooooo, —Stiles gime, estirándose. Él calma a los dos gatitos con suaves caricias, alisando su pelaje y recogiéndolos para que entren a la cocina con él. Katma Tui se levanta sobre su hombro para el viaje, aunque Dex-Starr está mucho más feliz siendo llevado en la seguridad de las manos de Stiles. Él los deja a los dos una vez que golpean la fría baldosa de la cocina, y se detiene para cambiar el agua en sus cuencos antes de trepar a un taburete. —¿Qué trajiste?

—Hamburguesas de Mar, —dice su padre, abriendo dos bolsas de papel grasientas. —Creo que ambos merecemos una después de lo de anoche.

—Eres mi padre favorito, ¿alguna vez te lo dije?, —Pregunta Stiles, con los ojos muy abiertos y serio.

—Soy tu único padre, pero lo aceptaré, —responde su padre, deslizando un plato por la isla hacia Stiles. Incluso obtuvo papas fritas rizadas, que obviamente son una parte clave de su pirámide alimenticia. En lugar de un batido su padre le pasa un vaso de agua. —Las órdenes de Melissa, —dice. —Muchos líquidos y mucho descanso. Estuviste allí demasiado tiempo para la comodidad .

Él tira de su taburete en la esquina de los gatitos junto a Stiles en la isla y muerde en su propia hamburguesa, y mastican en silencio por un tiempo. Stiles observa cómo Katma Tui y Dex-Starr se persiguen alrededor de las patas del taburete, apartando los pies del camino de las garras diminutas. La forma en que Dex-Starr 'se esconde' debajo del taburete (completamente visible y completamente adorable) le recuerda a la noche anterior y no puede evitar reírse un poco.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?, —Pregunta su padre.

Stiles le cuenta acerca de Derek pensando que los gatos eran asesinos, riéndose todo el tiempo, pero la expresión de su padre es seria. —Stiles, —dice cuando Stiles ha terminado de contar la historia, —Ve con él. Él te sacó de un edificio en llamas ayer.

Stiles casi se atraganta. —¿Él qué?

—¿Él no te lo dijo? Hm, —su padre tararea un poco. —Me llamó de camino a la universidad, llamó a la mitad de la fuerza policial, también, antes de que supiéramos que el lugar estaba en llamas. Supongo que no pudo esperar por los bomberos y decidió ir a buscarte.

Él no sabe qué decir a eso. Stiles mira su hamburguesa y papas fritas, de repente está menos hambriento de lo que había estado hace un minuto. No es de extrañar que Derek tuviera hollín en la cara. No era de extrañar que hubiera sido tan serio acerca de revisar la casa y asegurarse de que las puertas estuvieran cerradas. Stiles le debe su vida.

—Oh, —dice en voz baja.

—Oh, —su padre está de acuerdo. —Así que deja a Derek y al resto de nosotros un poco aire. Se supone que un padre no debe ver a alguien sacar a su único hijo de un edificio en llamas, ¿está bien?

—Está bien, —dice Stiles, con voz baja.

***

Tarda un poco más de eso para que vuelvan a la normalidad, para relajarse. Eventualmente terminan sus comidas y el padre de Stiles le da una actualización sobre el caso. —Entrevistamos a Harris después del asesinato, por supuesto, ya que tuvo lugar en su clase, pero sinceramente no pensé que fuera tan tonto como para cagar donde duerme. Pero después de ayer, el FBI envió un archivo sobre él lo que el agente McCall reunió.

—¡Lo sabía!, —Dice Stiles.

—Frena, —responde su padre, secamente. —No hay nada realmente definitivo en el archivo, aunque sí tiene un título en química y antecedentes juveniles para algunos incendios pequeños.

Eso es más que suficiente para Stiles. —¿Lo tenéis?, —Pregunta.

Su padre suspira, se pasa una mano por el pelo. —Lo intenté, pero no podemos encontrarlo. Parece que está huyendo —Y uf, confía en Harris para escabullirse cuando la policía se estaba acercando a él.

—Qué gilipollas, —gruñe Stiles, recostado en su taburete.

—Realmente no sabemos si lo hizo, —argumenta su padre. —Es solo una persona de interés.

—Una persona de interés que siempre me ha odiado y aparentemente le gusta incendiar cosas, —responde Stiles. —Eso es prácticamente una condena allí.

Su padre pone los ojos en blanco. —Tal vez para ti, pero nosotros los oficiales de la ley nos gusta algo que se llama evidencia concluyente, tal vez incluso una confesión, —dice. —Pero mientras tanto, haré que un oficial vigile tu casa hasta que lo encontremos y arreglemos las cosas.

—Papááááááá, —se queja Stiles. —¿Hablas en serio? Soy un adulto. Estaré bien.

—Me hará sentir mejor, —dice, boca abajo. —Y si Harris intenta algo, podemos atraparlo en el acto.

—Bien, pero no me tiene que gustar, —dice Stiles con un puchero.

—Sí, bueno, lidiar con eso, chico. Es por tu propio bien.

***

Tres días después, Stiles se está volviendo loco. Él no tiene su Jeep, no puede salir de la casa sin una escolta armada, e incluso poner en Instagram sus gatitos y la escritura están empezando a perder su atractivo. Al menos su editor está feliz.

—Estoy taaaaan aburrido, —se queja Stiles a los gatos, volteándose en el sofá.

Lo ignoran. Tontos. Él envía un mensaje a Allison. Estoy taaaaan aburrido.

Bien, ella responde: Porque te llevaremos tu Jeep. Será mejor que estés usando pantalones, Stiles.

Una vez, él abrió la puerta en calzoncillos. Una vez.

***

Allison y Parrish realmente le devuelven su Jeep, y Stiles se siente abrumado por la repentina libertad. ¡Él podría ir a cualquier parte!

Él termina conduciendo sin rumbo por la ciudad.

Es un día de la semana y todos los que él conocen están trabajando. Él solo está ansioso por hacer algo, pero no sabe exactamente qué hacer. Finalmente, se detiene en el aparcamiento de la universidad.

Rayas negras barren desde cada puerta y ventana hacia el techo, y el olor acre que recuerda todavía persiste, pesado y agudo en el aire. Aún así, Stiles baja del Jeep y camina hasta la mitad del aparcamiento antes de detenerse. Él solo mira al edificio, sin comprender. Aunque el incendio se apagó hace unos días, todavía le da escalofríos. Verlo de cerca de alguna manera finalmente lo hace realidad: casi se muere. Alguien en realidad trató de matarlo. A muerte.

—No queda ninguna evidencia, ya sabes, —dice Laura detrás de él. Stiles salta alrededor de medio pie en el aire antes de agarrar su pecho y darse la vuelta.

—¡Me asustaste!, —Dice, pero Laura se encoge de hombros, luciendo sin sin esfuerzo tan profesional como siempre. Stiles se puso lo que estaba limpio y a mano. Él probablemente se ve como un vagabundo al lado de ella. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Ella echa un vistazo más allá de él hacia la universidad. —Estaba de camino a la oficina de una reunión y te vi aquí; pensé que me aseguraría de no hicieras nada estúpido .

—¿Más estúpido que entrar aquí en primer lugar, quieres decir?, —Pregunta.

Su mirada cuando lo mira es aguda. —No olvides que Harris está afuera, no se sabe nada, y podría estar buscando terminar el trabajo. Te sorprendería saber cuántos criminales realmente regresan a la escena del crimen .

—No lo haría, —contesta Stiles, —teniendo en cuenta que fue allí donde me golpearon en la cabeza.

Laura tararea. —Buen punto super dick, —admite ella. —Pero en realidad, me sorprende que Derek y el Sheriff no te tengan bajo vigilancia. ¿Por qué terminaste aquí?

—Algo todavía me está molestando, —dice Stiles. —¿Por qué Harris mataría al agente McCall en su propia clase? Quiero decir, es un idiota, pero eso parece tonto incluso para él .

—¿Doble farol?, —Adivina Laura, pero parece insegura también. —Si no fue Harris, ¿quién pudo haber sido?

—No lo sé. ¿Alguien que quería incriminarlo tal vez? Sin embargo, era una especie de súper idiota para todos. La lista de sospechosos serían todos a los que alguna vez enseñó química .

Laura suspira. —Sí, no es broma. —Cuando Stiles la mira con curiosidad, ella explica: —Él nos enseñó a Derek y a mí en la escuela, y él era un verdadero idiota.

A veces es fácil olvidar que Laura y Derek son solo unos años mayores que él. Derek era uno de esos muchachos que le creció barba casi tan pronto como llegaba la pubertad, y Laura siempre había sido tan buena y educada. Stiles todavía siente que tiene doce la mitad del tiempo a pesar de que ha terminado la universidad y es dueño de una casa y todo. Todavía se queda sin calcetines limpios cada dos semanas y a veces se olvida de comer cualquier cosa que no sea cereal.

—Vete a casa, Stiles, —dice después de un minuto. —No hay nada aquí para ti.

Ella probablemente tenga razón.

***

Sin embargo, hace un alto en la farmacia de camino de regreso a casa, porque las cosas que salen cuando se suena la nariz todavía no son de un buen color, y eso no puede ser bueno para él. Además, necesita papel higiénico.

De pie en el medio de los jarabes y el pasillo frío que compara los diferentes enjuagues nasales es exactamente el último lugar en el que espera toparse con la tía de Allison. Ella tiene una canasta llena de tampones y vaselina, chips grasientos y un cartón de huevos. Es extraño, pero no es quien para juzgar, ya que está planeando una noche divertida de agua salada en la nariz.

—Stiles, ¿no es así?, —Pregunta, metiendo un mechón de cabello perfectamente rizado detrás de su oreja. La genética de Argent es fuerte en este caso: es hermosa con un aire distante y calculador; cabello largo y una postura engreída, como si ella supiera que podría vencerlo solo en una pelea. Ella absolutamente apesta a humo de cigarrillo.

—Ese soy yo, —responde, tratando de parecer más informal de lo que se siente. —Eres la tía de Allison, ¿verdad?

—Llámame Kate, —dice, casi ronroneando, entrando en su espacio. El olor es aún peor de cerca. —Escuché que eres un gran problema.

—Uhhh, —se detiene Stiles. Realmente no hay una buena manera de responder eso.

Kate se ríe, un sonido encantador que de alguna manera todavía le parece calculado. —¿Lindo, exitoso y modesto? Es difícil de creer que alguien intentará matarte, —dice con una sonrisa.

—Lugar equivocado, momento equivocado. —Stiles traga saliva. Definitivamente hay algo malo con esta mujer. Allison minimizó lo escalofriantes que eran algunos de sus parientes. —Vi que la puerta estaba abierta y entré a echarle un vistazo.

—¿Eso es todo? —Kate se burla de él, en realidad se burla. —¿Escuché que eras algo así como un detective?

Él pone una amplia y falsa sonrisa. —¡Oh, solo cuando se trata de mi detective espacial! —Continúa hablando de holo-sims que terminan mal, choques culturales extraterrestres, todo lo que solo los nerds realmente serios quieren escuchar. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Kate, obviamente, pierda interés y cambie su peso de un pie a otro.

—Eso es muy interesante, —interrumpe eventualmente en un tono que implica que es exactamente lo opuesto a lo interesante, —pero tengo que irme. Fue genial conocerte por fin, —agrega, pero ni siquiera espera una respuesta antes de pasar al siguiente pasillo.

El corazón de Stiles late con fuerza, pero no puede decir exactamente por qué.

Él agarra el enjuague nasal más caro y sale tan rápido como puede.

***

PTI, le envía a Allison cuando llega a casa, tu tía es aterradora incluso cuando compra tampones. Lo siento totalmente por vosotros, chicos, por tener que cenar con ella.

Lo siento, Allison responde. Ella solía ser menos espeluznante.

Siempre ha habido algo raro sobre los parientes de Allison cuando están en la ciudad, como si algún tipo de gen psicótico fuera dominante en la mitad de su familia. Allison está bien, obviamente, y su padre da miedo, pero nada más. Su madre es aterradora, pero a la manera de Beacon Hills, como una especie de vigilante político, cortando implacablemente la corrupción y aumentando los impuestos lo suficiente como para pagar mejores servicios públicos. Pero su tía? ¿Su abuelo? ¿Sus tíos y primos?

Todos y cada uno de ellos encajarían en Arkham Asylum.

***

Se sumerge en su escritura durante los siguientes días, se queda despierto hasta altas horas de la noche, se levanta de la cama y se deja caer en la silla de su escritorio sin ducharse otra vez por la mañana. Se olvida del mundo exterior por un tiempo y logra, en cambio, escribir varios capítulos del tercer libro. Absorto en su escritura, no lo espera cuando se da la vuelta para tomar un trago y encuentra a Derek y a su padre en la cocina.

—Jesús, niño, pensé que te había sucedido algo otra vez, —dice su padre, frotándose el puente de la nariz. —¿Por qué no has estado contestando tu teléfono?

—¿Qué? —Stiles pregunta: —¿De qué estás hablando? He estado escribiendo, —dice, gesticulando vagamente en dirección a su oficina.

—Te ha estado llamando toda la mañana, —dice Derek. Con retraso, Stiles se da cuenta de que solo lleva una camisa vieja y un par de boxers raídos, y no está seguro de cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que se duchó o se cepilló los dientes.

—Uhhh, —Stiles se para, —espera. —Corre trotando por el pasillo hasta su habitación y descubre que, mientras ponía su teléfono cerca del cargador, no lo enchufó, y la batería se agotó por completo. —¡Está muerto!, —Dice por encima del hombro antes de enchufarlo.

—Sí, nos dimos cuenta, —dice su padre desde la puerta. —¿Qué tal si te pones presentable y luego podemos hablar?

***

Stiles toma la ducha más rápida del mundo, se cepilla los dientes mientras está allí, y se las arregla para encontrar un par de jeans limpios que no usa mucho debido a lo apretados que son, una de las ideas de Lydia, y una vieja camiseta gris. Él no se molesta con los calcetines, solo se seca el pelo bruscamente antes de regresar a la cocina.

Derek acaba de terminar de servir café, lo cual es genial, porque ahora que Stiles no está escribiendo, está bastante seguro de que su ciclo de sueño está completamente estropeado. Es como su estado predeterminado cuando está en racha. Se balancea junto a la nevera para tomar la leche (¡todavía está bien!) Y algo de azúcar del armario al lado antes de deslizarse en un taburete al lado de su padre. Derek desliza las tazas a través de la isla y se sienta a horcajadas sobre el asiento al otro lado de la isla de Stiles.

—Harris está muerto, —dice sin rodeos justo cuando Stiles está a punto de tomar un sorbo de su café. Stiles se congela con la boca justo sobre el borde de su taza.

—¿Qué?, —Pregunta tontamente.

—Quemó su propia casa, —explica su padre. —Tal vez. El departamento de bomberos dice que parece accidental, pero teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias... —se calla.

Stiles deja su taza. —Estás haciendo que un inspector de incendios externo lo mire, ¿verdad? Es solo que... —se detiene. Él en realidad no tiene ninguna evidencia de que Harris no fue el que preparó esos incendios, solo un presentimiento.

—Laura me contó sobre tu teoría, —interrumpe Derek. —Ya estábamos pensando en la misma línea, así que registramos donde estuvo durante los otros incendios en el estado.

—Estuvo aquí todo el tiempo, —continúa su padre. —No hay forma de que estuviera encendiendo fuegos en la mitad de la costa oeste. Como nadie más sabe que estamos conscientes de la conexión entre esos incendios y los que están aquí, vamos a actuar como si el caso estuviera cerrado. Quería que supieras que no es así .

—Duh, —dice Stiles. —Pero gracias de cualquier manera. ¿Qué es lo siguiente? ¿Operaciones de vigilancia? ¿Trabajo encubierto?

Derek sonríe a su taza, tratando de ocultar la sonrisa, pero Stiles la ve de todos modos. Su padre, por otro lado, está menos impresionado. —Simplemente sé tú mismo y actúa de manera normal, —dice, —o tan normal como puedas. Si tenemos suerte, el verdadero pirómano se pondrá engreído .

—Oh, porque un pirómano engreído suena como un tipo de persona sana y segura que ha corrido por la ciudad, —dice Stiles con sarcasmo.

—Es nuestra mejor opción hasta que podamos encontrar algún tipo de evidencia que señale al verdadero culpable, —dice su padre, tomando el resto de su café. —Por eso, cuando nos vayamos de aquí, vas a actuar aliviado y, si alguien te pregunta, te alegra que todo haya terminado.

—Puedo hacerlo, —asintió Stiles, saludando fingidamente. —Ya sabes como soy.

—Sé que casi suspendiste teatro —su padre está de acuerdo. —Solo... haz tu mejor esfuerzo y mantente fuera de problemas, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien, —Stiles está de acuerdo, aunque Derek lo está mirando, lo que significa que sabe que Stiles está mintiendo.

Y su padre también debe hacerlo, porque dice: —Genial, entonces tú y Derek pueden reunirse con Melissa y conmigo esta noche para cenar.

***

Stiles duerme una siesta y lava la ropa y duerme un poco más una vez que se han ido, y se despierta hambriento y totalmente listo para la cena. Cuando se detiene en la casa de su padre, el coche de Scott y Allison está aparcados en el camino de entrada al lado del coche patrulla y en el coche de mamá total de Derek. Él aparca en la calle y entra.

—Hey, ¿invitaste a todo el vecindario o algo así? —Grita Stiles, quitándose los zapatos en el vestíbulo. Él puede escuchar a todos hablando en la cocina y sigue el sonido.

—¡Hey, lo lograste! —Scott le sonríe desde el hombro de Allison. Él la tiene envuelta en un abrazo, como de costumbre. Apenas pueden mantener sus manos separadas, pero es lindo. —¿Por qué estás vestido así?, —Pregunta.

—Te ves muy bien, Stiles, —dice Allison, codeando a Scott. —¿No son esos los jeans los que Lydia eligió?

—Sí, —Stiles se retuerce un poco para tener una mejor visión de sí mismo, cohibido, —es el día de la colada. Tendré que desabrocharlos más tarde .

Detrás de él, Derek tose, se atraganta, saluda a Melissa mientras deja su vaso. —Estoy bien, —dice bruscamente, —simplemente tragué mal.

Melissa parece dudosa sobre eso, pero lo deja pasar. —Vamos, todos agarren un plato y denle espacio a John antes de que queme algo otra vez.

—¡Eso fue una vez! —Protesta su padre, pero Stiles está bastante seguro de que todos saben que si le distraen del fogón, la cena termina siendo entregada.

Afortunadamente ya debe haber terminado, porque para cuando pusieron la mesa con platos y cubiertos y consiguieron bebidas, su padre comenzó a sacar la comida, un porción a la vez. Hay un plato lleno coliflor en queso parmesano, muslitos de pollo asados con hierbas y un plato enorme de ensalada. Todo huele celestial.

Existe cierta confusión, como siempre, sobre la forma en que están pasando las cosas, y si todo el mundo ha tenido una oportunidad de coger todo antes de empujar los platos de servir en el centro de la mesa y cavar en su comida. —Oh, Dios mío, papá, —gime después del primer bocado, —esto es tan bueno.

—Sí, bueno, no es demasiado tarde para aprender a cocinar adecuadamente, hijo.

—¡Puedo cocinar!— Protesta Stiles. —¡Cocino todo el tiempo!

Melissa se ríe de él. —No cuenta si proviene de una caja o del mostrador de delicatessen, —dice ella.

—Puedo cocinar totalmente, —se queja Stiles.

—Hiciste tacos una vez, —dice Scott, como el verdadero hermano que es.

Sin embargo, Allison frunce el ceño. —¿No estaban esos en una bolsa de fritos o algo así?

—¿Sí? Tacos Caminantes. Sin platos, —Stiles se encoge de hombros. —Amigo, —dice, codo con codo a Scott, —Nueva idea: tacos rancheros para caminar.

—Stiles, —Scott dice muy en serio, —si no estuviera ya con el amor de mi vida...

—Puedes tenerlo a tiempo parcial, —dice Allison generosamente. —Especialmente el día y el día después de comer algo así como tacos caminantes. —De acuerdo, no tan generosamente.

—De todos modos, —continúa Stiles, —no es que nadie en esta mesa pueda cocinar aparte de papá.

—Puedo cocinar, —dice Derek. Stiles gira a su izquierda. Derek ha estado sentado y comiendo bastante silenciosamente todo este tiempo. Si no fuera por sus brazos ocasionalmente golpeándose el uno al otro (y, está bien, el hecho de que su enamoramiento con Derek probablemente pueda verse desde una órbita terrestre baja) casi se habría olvidado de que estaba allí.

—¿Qué? —Él pregunta.

—Puedo cocinar, —repite Derek.

—Es verdad, —su padre está de acuerdo. —Deberías probar las cosas que trae a la comisaría.

—¿Puedes cocinar? —Stiles pregunta incrédulo. Derek mira su plato fijamente.

—Un poco, —dice, despreciativamente.

—Mucho, —corrige Melissa.

Derek coloca sus cubiertos juntos en el borde de su plato y se da vuelta para mirar directamente a Stiles. —¿Qué tal si te lo muestro? Cuando todo esto termine, te haré algo.

Stiles completamente no esperaba eso. —¡Sí!

—Sin puñetazos en la mesa, —dice su padre suavemente, pero Stiles no siente vergüenza. Derek va a cocinar para él y va a ser increíble.

***

Después de la cena, y después de que todos ayudarán a limpiar la mesa y llenar el lavavajillas, Stiles va al baño con una misión secundaria a la oficina de su padre. El archivo de la casa de Harris está ardiendo justo en el centro del escritorio. Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

Toma fotos en su teléfono, gracias a Dios por Evernote, y está de regreso a la sala de estar para tomar un café después de la cena antes de que alguien sepa que estaba tramando algo.

***

El informe es un poco diferente de los anteriores que ha leído, escritos por uno de los investigadores a nivel estatal en lugar de por alguien de un condado cercano, pero los conceptos básicos son los mismos. El punto de ignición era un bote de basura en el baño del primer piso, según el informe, que contenía varios materiales combustibles: fibra de celulosa (algodón, rayón), pulpa de papel, vaselina, aperitivos, alcohol etílico y alcohol isopropílico, todos los cuales son artículos comunes en el hogar. La fuente de ignición parece haber sido un cigarrillo que no se apagó correctamente.

Pero Harris no fumaba. Eso fue probablemente lo único en lo que habían estado de acuerdo en la escuela secundaria: que el olor a cigarrillos era repugnante. De hecho, había visto a Harris enviar a alguien a cambiarse una vez.

Esa es una pista, pero va a necesitar más que eso si va a descubrir quién incriminaba realmente a Harris.

Comienza a buscar en Google los combustibles que enumera el investigador. Los dos tipos de alcohol son realmente un tipo de alcohol, lo que tiene sentido. Según wikipedia, al menos, la Petrolatum es probablemente vaselina. El algodón podría ser cualquier cosa. Bastoncillos de algodón, vendas, trapos de cocina, calcetines viejos... La celulosa es una de las palabras más vagas que el investigador podría haber usado. Casi todo está hecho de celulosa. Incluso el queso rallado tiene celulosa.

Stiles se reclina en el sofá y observa a Dex-Starr y Katma Tui jugar, persiguiéndose entre sí alrededor de la mesa de centro, luchando brevemente antes de separarse. —Tengo que acordarme de llevaros al veterinario finalmente, —les dice, no es que ellos sepan lo que eso significa. De todos modos, son demasiado jóvenes para eso ahora, había dicho Scott. Tal vez en un mes más o menos. Él simplemente sabe que definitivamente no quiere que ocurra incesto.

—Oh, Dios mío, —se dice un minuto después, y luego llama a Derek.

***

—Vas a estar tan contento de que he leído todo sobre la menstruación para biología, —es lo primero que sale de su boca.

—Stiles, ¿qué? Son las dos de la mañana, —Derek gime. —Pensé que esto era una emergencia.

—¡Lo es!, —Dice Stiles con vehemencia. Derek en realidad se había levantado y conducido hasta el lugar de Stiles, aunque se veía disgustado y soñoliento, con el pelo revuelto, pantalones de chándal y una camiseta sin mangas debajo de la chaqueta. —Sé quién mató a Harris.

—Debido a la menstruación, —Derek responde rotundamente, impresionado.

—Debido a la menstruación, —Stiles está de acuerdo. Está dispuesto a pasar por alto el malhumor de Derek, ya que lo hizo, ya sabes, accidentalmente lo sacó de la cama en medio de la noche.

Derek se hunde en el sofá sin siquiera una despedida, extendido y con los ojos somnolientos. —Está bien, —dice, —Dime.

Stiles le cuenta todo acerca de encontrarse con la espeluznante Kate en la farmacia, sobre las cosas que tenía en su cesta, —Soy increíblemente observador, —dice, ignorando la burla de Derek. —Vaselina, patatas fritas, huevos y tampones, —termina con orgullo.

Derek solo lo mira fijamente.

—¡Todos son iniciadores de fuego! —Stiles irrumpe. —¡La vaselina es Petrolatum! ¡Los Doritos son como la leña perfecta! ¡El cartón de huevos está hecho de celulosa! Y los tampones...

—...están típicamente hechos de una mezcla de rayón y algodón, —Derek termina para él, sentándose derecho finalmente y frotándose los ojos.

Eso le da a Stiles una pausa. —Quiero decir, lo sé, pero ¿cómo sabes eso?

—Tengo tres hermanas, —dice Derek ausente, pero ya se ha ido. —Ella compró todo justo frente a ti, —reflexiona. —¿Sabes si pagó con una tarjeta?

—Uh, en su mayor parte traté de esconderme de ella hasta que salió de la tienda, —dice Stiles honestamente. —Porque ella es aterradora y también porque apestaba a cigarrillos. ¡Lo que probablemente usó para encender el fuego! , —Agrega.

—Sí, lo tengo, —reflexiona Derek. —Entonces, ¿por qué decirme? ¿Por qué no se lo cuentas a tu padre?

—Es posible que me haya colado para tomar algunas fotos del informe del investigador de incendios sin preguntar, —dice Stiles.

Por supuesto, lo siguiente que Derek hace es llamar para despertar al padre de Stiles.

***

—Stiles, —dice su padre, arrastrando sus manos por su rostro. —¿Crees que soy un idiota? Lo dejé así para poder mostrártelo. Te crié. Sé que no te tomas tanto tiempo en el baño. —Se echa hacia atrás en el sillón con un suspiro. —Soy demasiado viejo para levantarme tan tarde, —murmura.

—La justicia no espera a nadie, —dice Stiles solemnemente, pero las miradas que recibe de los dos no le impresionan.

—Puede esperar a la mañana, —su padre gime. —Voy a tomar la habitación de invitados. —Se levanta de la silla y se tambalea por el pasillo hacia la habitación de invitados. Nadie la ha usado antes, pero hay sábanas limpias en la cama y su padre probablemente no es exigente.

—Um, me he quedado sin camas, —dice Stiles, excepto la mía, —¿Estás bien en el sofá?

Derek se quita la chaqueta, levanta las piernas y se estira. Es un sofá largo, perfecto para dormir la siesta (la mitad de la razón por la que Stiles lo compró) así que se ajusta, al menos. —¿Tienes una manta o algo que pueda tomar prestado?, —Pregunta.

—Sí, manta, almohada, sí, quédate quieto, —Stiles da un paseo y agarra la almohada de repuesto de su cama y una manta del armario. A su madre le encantaron las mantas. —Espero que esto esté bien, —dice, entregando a Derek la almohada y desplegando la manta, extendiéndola sobre las piernas de Derek. —Si tienes frío o algo así, solo despiértame.

Derek mira adormecido a Stiles durante un largo momento, sin pestañear. —De acuerdo, —él acepta, y luego se da vuelta y se pone la manta sobre los hombros, final de la conversación.

—Está bien, —dice Stiles para sí mismo, y apaga la luz en su camino de regreso a la cama.

***

Stiles se despierta con el sonido de alguien que revuelve en el cajón debajo de su cocina, pero también con Dex-Starr maullando y masticando alternativamente, ronroneando todo el tiempo. —Me levanté, me levanté, —dice, y Katma Tui lo toma como un aviso para pisar directamente su vejiga. —Uf, te amo, pero no debes hacerlo todas las mañanas, —le dice Stiles, levantándola y poniéndola en el suelo. Ella y Dex-Starr lo siguen al baño, bailando alrededor de sus pies hasta que se dirige a la cocina para alimentarlos.

Realmente, Stiles no se había tomado suficiente tiempo anoche para apreciar los brazos de Derek en esa camiseta sin mangas. Son obscenos. A nadie se le debe permitir tener brazos fuertes y lisos como esos, ni hombros perfectamente redondeados inclinados en la larga línea de ese cuello. Derek se levanta de donde estaba cavando a través del cajón, sosteniendo la sartén más grande de Stiles. —Buenos días, —dice, la voz suave de sueño. —¿Las tortitas están bien?

Es como si todos los sueños de Stiles se hicieran realidad. —Sí, —dice, tragando saliva, —Las tortitas serían geniales. —Él tiene que pasar a Derek para llegar a la comida para gatos (fuera del alcance de los gatitos), y se distrae escapando de los dos gatos antes de cambiarles. su agua.

Derek ya ha encontrado un tazón y un batidor, trabajando la masa suavemente mientras la sartén se calienta. —¿Quieres algo en esto?, —Pregunta, aparentemente sin ser molestado por Stiles solo mirándolo.

—¿Chispas de chocolate? —Sugiere Stiles, sacando una bolsa del armario.

—Suena bien, —concuerda Derek, y vierte la primera tortita en la sartén antes de tirar un puñado de chispas en él. La masa burbujea lentamente, los bordes se curvan mientras se cocinan. Stiles se apoya soñoliento contra el mostrador y solo mira a Derek probar el borde y voltear la tortita, revelando una parte superior perfectamente dorada. Cuando girae la primera tortita en un plato, Derek se da vuelta y le sonríe a Stiles, cerca y suave a la luz de la mañana de su cocina. —Te dije que cocinaría para ti.

Stiles no se le contará a nadie, pero su corazón se sobresalta un poco al respecto, y es difícil no inclinarse hacia adelante y robar un beso.

—¿Huelo tortitas?

Su padre está aquí.

***

Mientras que Stiles no llamaría a las tortitas una verdadera demostración de la supuesta habilidad culinaria de Derek, admitirá que son deliciosas, livianas y esponjosas con la cantidad correcta de chispas de chocolate. Stiles está en el paraíso del desayuno.

—Sé que acordamos actuar como si el caso estuviera cerrado, —le dice Derek a su padre, —pero creo que deberíamos estar atentos a Kate Argent. Si está comprando sus suministros justo enfrente del hijo del Sheriff, podría sentirse invencible en este momento. Podríamos atraparla con la guardia baja .

—Buena idea, —su padre está de acuerdo. —Pero tendremos que guardar silencio. —Hace una pausa y sonríe un poco a sus panqueques antes de asimilar su expresión. Stiles está inmediatamente en alerta máxima. —Tal vez tú y Stiles deberían vigilar la casa de Argent esta noche.

Stiles hace una pausa, con un tenedor de panqueques a medio camino de su boca. —¿Qué? ¿Me estás dejando en una vigilancia?

—Solo para observar, —dice su padre con severidad. —Ya que sé que probablemente lo intentes por tu cuenta de todos modos, al menos de esta manera, Derek estará allí para vigilarte, y puedo dormir bien.

—Me ocuparé de él, señor, —Derek asiente. —Y vigilaremos la casa de Argent y te haremos saber si sucede algo.

—Buen hombre, —dice su padre con aprobación. —Y buenas tortitas.

***

—¿Qué llevas puesto?, —Dice Derek rotundamente cuando lo recoge esa noche para su replanteo.

—¡Ropa de vigilancia!

—Pareces un ladrón francés.

Stiles no parece un ladrón francés. —Sé que se supone que debes vestirte informal en caso de que alguien venga al coche, pero Scott una vez me encontró oculto en las sombras porque soy muy pálido, así que saqué un viejo jersey de cuello alto, —explica.

—¿Y el sombrero?, —Pregunta Derek.

—¿Tengo frío? —Así que encontró un gorro negro en su armario. No es que Derek esté mucho mejor. Parece un motero rechazado o un extra de Grease.

Derek le da un segundo vistazo y suspira un poco para sí mismo. —Bueno. Vamonos.

Mientras colgaba su mochila sobre un hombro, Stiles cierra la casa antes de subir al coche de madre de Derek. —Traje café y sándwiches, y una baraja de cartas, y mi portátil en caso de que surja la inspiración, —explica mientras Derek regresa a la carretera principal.

—¿Estás planeando escribir esta noche?— Pregunta Derek, mirándolo.

Stiles se encoge de hombros. —Quiero decir, ¿escribo todo el día? Pero a veces tengo una idea y si no la escribo de inmediato Puff. Se fue para siempre.

Derek tararea y apaga los faros mientras salen a la calle donde viven Chris y Victoria Argent, aparcan a unas pocas casas afuera de la casa de uno de los otros oficiales.

—Entonces, —dice Stiles después de un minuto de silencio. —¿Qué haces en las vigilancias?

—No he estado en muchas, —admite Derek, desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad y moviéndose en su asiento, —pero estoy bastante seguro de que solo tenemos que ver la casa y veremos si Kate Argent sale. —Entonces llamamos a tu papá .

—¿Eso es todo?, —Pregunta Stiles. —Eso suena... realmente aburrido.

Derek sonríe. —¿Por qué crees que te dejó venir en su lugar?

***

Tres horas después, Stiles bebió demasiado café, orinó ilegalmente en algunos arbustos y Derek lo golpeó con fuerza en War and Go Fish. —¿Por qué eres tan bueno jugando a las cartas? —Stiles gime.

—No creo que War and Go Fish realmente cuente, —dice Derek encogiéndose de hombros, —pero jugábamos mucho Gin Rummy en vacaciones. Solo alégrate de que no estés jugando contra Laura... ella es feroz.

—Uf, apuesto, —Stiles gime. —Me recuerda a Lydia, lo que es aterrador. —Beacon Hills de alguna manera se convirtió en el hogar de un número inusualmente grande de personas increíblemente atractivas y atemorizantes, como los Argents y los Hales, y Danny y... Bueno. Tal vez había algo en el agua.

Derek se sienta derecho por un segundo antes de girarse en su asiento e inclinarse hacia atrás, hurgando en una bolsa de compras detrás de su asiento.—¿Qué estás buscando?, —Pregunta Stiles.

—Te tengo algo, —dice Derek, luego hace un ruido triunfal antes de deslizarse de nuevo en su asiento. —Bueno, para los gatos, de verdad. —Le da a Stiles un puñado de juguetes para gatos: pequeños objetos rellenos de hierba gatera, una bola de plástico y un pez dorado brillante con una cola de plumas.

—Oye, no tienes que salir y comprarles juguetes, pero, ya sabes. Gracias, estos se ven increíbles, —dice Stiles con una sonrisa, y los mete en su mochila. —Realmente debes querer a los gatos, ¿eh?

—Claro, —Derek está de acuerdo. —Los gatos son geniales. Siempre quise un perro, pero con algunos de mis turnos en la comisaría no sería justo para el perro. Y mi edificio no permite mascotas.

Stiles no puede evitar hacer un sonido infeliz. —Deberías mudarte de allí, —dice. —Te he visto con esos gatitos y la unidad canina, y siempre estás tan feliz cuando juegas con animales. Tiene que haber un edificio de apartamentos por aquí que permita mascotas .

Derek se encoge de hombros. —Tal vez. No es donde voy a vivir para siempre, pero está bien por ahora. Las cosas cambian. —Él mira a Stiles. —Es solo un apartamento de soltero, solo por ahora.

—Quiero decir, es bastante agradable, por lo que vi de él, —Stiles da marcha atrás, inseguro de si Derek podría haberse sentido ofendido. —Un montón de estanterías, ventanas grandes.

Derek gime y se cubre la cara con sus manos. —Dime que no viste mis estanterías, —dice, amortiguado.

—¿Qué? Quiero decir, más o menos? ¿Por qué? —Stiles de repente está mucho más interesado. —¿Había algo embarazoso allí? ¿En serio te gustan los arlequines? ¿Solo lees novelas de misterio?

Arrastrando sus manos por su rostro, Derek mira a Stiles rotundamente. —¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Tengo como tres copias de tus dos libros .

—¿En serio? —¿Además del que está en su escritorio? —¿I..ibas a venderlos en eBay o algo así? No creo que valgan mucho, amigo. No, a menos que los firmes, y no te he visto en ninguna de las firmas de libros que he hecho en la ciudad. —En realidad, había estado estancado en la mente de Stiles, que Derek nunca había aparecido en ninguno de las firmas que él tenía en la librería de Main, o en la biblioteca. Hasta hace poco, había supuesto que eso significaba que a Derek simplemente no le gustaban sus libros, o no le importaba.

Derek se sonroja hasta las orejas. —Realmente me gustan tus libros. Mucho. Pero no quería ser raro ni incomodarte, así que le pedí a Laura que tomara una de mis copias y la firmara una vez, cuando estaba leyéndolo. Pero ella se rió mucho de mí y luego dijo que no. —Eso es adorable. —Después de eso hubo una subasta de caridad para la Sociedad Humanitaria, así que obtuve algunos firmado, —concluye Derek, todavía rojo brillante, incluso a la tenue luz de la calle.

—Eso es… eso es increíble, amigo. —Derek lo mira. —¡Lo digo en serio! Algunas de las personas aquí definitivamente tienen los libros firmados en caso de que muera en un accidente automovilístico anormal o algo así y terminan por valer algo de dinero. Pero vi la copia en su escritorio, claramente la leyó mucho. Cuando dices que realmente te gustan, sé que lo dices en serio, y eso es increíble .

Derek siempre ha sido un chico inteligente y un buen chico. Su opinión significa mucho para Stiles, dejando de lado su enamoramiento.

—Yo... —Él se ve interrumpido por el timbre del teléfono de Derek. —Es tu padre, —dice antes de contestar. —¿Señor? —Él espera por un minuto, le dice que están de camino, y cuelga antes de maldecir, buscando su cinturón de seguridad.

—¿Qué pasó? —Pregunta Stiles. No ha habido movimiento desde la casa en toda la noche.

—Hay otro incendio, y al menos dos muertos, —dice sombrío Derek y enciende el motor.

***

Una vez que vuelven a la carretera principal, no es difícil adivinar qué camino tomar. Hay una luz rosada y antinatural que parpadea desde el extremo este de la ciudad, lejos de las casas y apartamentos más nuevos.

El departamento de bomberos realmente está trabajando duro este mes. Hay tres camiones en el lugar, aparcados lo más cerca posible de lo que solía ser una hermosa casa de finales de siglo que había estado a la venta recientemente. Stiles lo había mirado, aunque le gustaba su pequeña casa no lejos de su padre, solo porque esta había sido tan hermosa. Ahora, sin embargo, el porche está negro y carbonizado, humeante bajo la embestida de agua de los camiones de bomberos. Las gráciles curvas del borde alrededor de las tejas han dado paso a gruesas columnas de humo, y varias ventanas se han roto por el calor.

Es horrible.

—Stiles, Derek, por aquí, —llama su padre. Avanzan entre la multitud de oficiales, bomberos y personal de emergencia hasta su padre, que está de pie junto a una nueva camioneta brillante con una cubierta de cama a juego. —Está registrado para Kate Argent, —dice. —Estamos a punto de abrirla.

El Agente Parrish está trabajando un poco en la cerradura de la puerta, y un momento después hay un clic a medida que se libera. Él abre la puerta y busca en el interior para abrir también la puerta del lado del pasajero. —Voy a conseguir un WD-40* para la cubierta de la cama, señor, —dice, haciendo un gesto hacia la parte trasera del camión.

—Gracias, Parrish, —dice su padre, luego lleva a Derek hacia el otro lado del camión y le arroja un par de guantes. —Derek, estás conmigo en la recolección de pruebas hasta que el departamento de bomberos diga que es seguro entrar. Stiles, toma las bolsas de evidencia del coche patrulla. Vamos a necesitar cada par de manos que podamos obtener .

Algunas veces en el pasado, Stiles ha ayudado en escenas como esta, o algo así. Principalmente durante emergencias, y realmente solo para embolsar y etiquetar cosas para su padre, cosas que cualquiera podría hacer.

Mirando a su alrededor, parece que la mitad de los oficiales de emergencias y el personal de emergencia en el condado están en la escena, todos con las manos ocupadas. Va a ser una noche larga.

***

Stiles se despierta en el asiento del pasajero del coche patrulla de su padre con la chaqueta de Derek extendida sobre él como una manta. —Hey, chico, —dice su padre, luciendo exhausto y cansado. —Parrish te llevará a casa.

—Puedo ayudar, —dice Stiles, limpiándose el sueño de los ojos. —Estoy despierto.

Su padre suspira. —¿Estás seguro? No tienes que estar aquí.

—Estoy en esto, papá. Necesito saber qué pasó. —Se sienta y se pone la chaqueta de cuero correctamente. Él puede devolvérsela a Derek cuando lo vea; él tiene que estar por aquí en alguna parte.

—Está bien, —dice su padre, cediendo. —Hemos montado una tienda de campaña para revisar las pruebas que sacamos de la camioneta y de alrededor del fuego, aunque Deaton ya ha llevado los cuerpos a la morgue.

—¿Cuerpos, plural?, —Pregunta Stiles. Por último, recordó que solo habían encontrado un cuerpo, gravemente quemado en el piso principal.

—Dos muertos, —concuerda su padre mientras se dirigen a la tienda de campo lejos de los restos de la casa. —Estamos bastante seguros de que es Kate Argent. Todavía no se sabe quién es el otro. Era.

Se esconden dentro de la tienda, iluminados con luces de trabajo en las esquinas y llenos de mesas plegables donde se sientan los contenedores de pruebas. Parrish y Derek están sacando bolsas de evidencia de una papelera y clasificándolas en diferentes mesas. —Hey, Stiles, —dice Parrish con una sonrisa. —¿Necesitas un viaje a casa?

—No, pero gracias. Ayudaré con la clasificación de pruebas —Se da cuenta de que Derek lo mira. —Oh, ¿quieres recuperar tu chaqueta? —Pregunta Stiles, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No, —Derek dice demasiado rápido, —Yo uh, puedes seguir así.—Esta bien.

Stiles quizás no está lo suficientemente despierto como para resolverlo. —Está bien, —dice lentamente, tirando de ella sobre sus hombros. —Solo ponme donde quieras y comenzaré.

Derek luce dolido y su padre lo mira como si hubiera hecho algo incómodo, pero lo que sea. Todos han estado despiertos mucho más tiempo que Stiles. Probablemente estén borrachos.

—Algo de esto no es más que basura, pero su coche también tenía muchos posibles iniciadores de fuego y algunas armas de fuego. Necesitamos ordenar inmediatamente las evidencias más relevantes de las cosas que probablemente veamos más tarde, —dice Parrish, probablemente sintiendo lástima por Stiles. —Solo toma una papelera y comienza a revisarla. Entonces podemos repasar las pruebas individualmente.

—Claro, —dice Stiles con un saludo.

Su padre sonríe, de lado y agotado. —Entonces os dejo chicos. Tengo que verificar con Deaton sobre las autopsias. Sé bueno, —agrega a Stiles.

—Siempre soy bueno, —argumenta Stiles, pero nadie parece creerle.

***

Parrish no había estado bromeando. La camioneta de Kate Argent tenía al menos tres fusiles, una hielera llena de munición y una cantidad sospechosa de cuerda. Y eso ni siquiera había comenzando con las otras cosas: latas de gasolina, más de una docena de tubos de vaselina, tampones, almohadillas de algodón, papas fritas, una enorme caja de fósforos; solo un montón de iniciadores de fuego caseros. Stiles ha hecho mucha investigación en este punto. Está bastante seguro de que podría hacer una bomba.

—Realmente se debe haberse sentido invulnerable, —dice Stiles, mirando su colección. —La mayoría de las personas no mantendría tanta evidencia de esta manera.

—Estaba en su camioneta cubierta y cerrada, —responde Derek. —Nadie podía verlo, ni entrar. Probablemente planeó encender el fuego y luego irse.

—Supongo, —dice Stiles, pero todavía no parece correcto. Algo no funciona, simplemente no puede decir qué.

Derek deja su bolsa de evidencia. —Sé que probablemente todavía te sientas asustado. Trató de matarte por acercarte demasiado a la verdad, pero ahora está muerta. Se acabó.

—¿Pero quién es la otra víctima? ¿Por qué incendiar esta casa? —Hay muchas preguntas de las que Stiles necesita respuestas. —Y, quiero decir, revisé los otros informes de incendios. Ella ha estado haciendo esto durante años y nunca fue atrapada. Ella no era descuidada. Entonces, ¿qué pasó aquí? ¿Cómo terminó atrapada en un incendio? ¿Se encendió ella misma?

—Podría haber habido una lucha entre ella y la otra víctima, —argumenta Parrish. —Realmente no sabremos nada hasta que obtengamos los resultados de Deaton, y eso podría tomar un tiempo. Es mucho más difícil obtener evidencias de un cuerpo que se quemó gravemente.

Stiles frunce el ceño ante su colección de pruebas. —Entiendo eso, yo solo... me estoy perdiendo algo. Algo no tiene sentido .

La cuestión es que hay muchísimo material. Tenían seis contenedores para usar, cada uno completamente lleno. —¿Por qué compraría más vaselina?, —Pregunta.

—¿Qué? —Derek parece confundido. —Para iniciar incendios.

—Sí, pero esta casa estaba vacía. ¿Cuánta vaselina podría haber dentro? Y cuando la vi antes de que mataran a Harris, ella estaba comprando lo suficiente para comenzar ese fuego. ¿Por qué haría eso si tuviera todo esto por aquí?

—E-está bien, ese es un punto justo, —admite Derek. —Aunque no es concluyente. Si vemos suficientes inconsistencias, podría significar algo, sin embargo.

—¿Cómo estos tampones, no?, —Pregunta Stiles, agitando la caja.

—Uh, ¿qué? —Parrish parece un poco exasperado.

—La vi comprar las cosas para el incendio de Harris. Ella tenía una marca de tampones totalmente diferente, del tipo con un aplicador de cartón. Estos son más pequeños y tienen un aplicador de plástico. No se quemarán tan fácilmente .

—Y no muchas mujeres guardarían seis cajas de tampones en la parte trasera de un camión, —dice Derek. —No a menos que los estuvieran dando.

—De alguna manera, —dice secamente Parrish, —dudo que fuera del tipo caritativo.

***

En general, encuentran muchas pequeñas cosas que suman al menos una cantidad moderada de algo. Stiles se siente inquieto, pero finalmente tiene que irse a casa y dormir. —Te llevaré, —le ofrece Derek. —Me dirijo a casa también; Órdenes del Sheriff. Él quiere que regresemos en unas pocas horas después de descansar un poco.

—Está bien, gracias, —asintió Stiles, frunciendo los ojos al subir al coche.

El zumbido del motor y el calor del sol a través de las ventanas arrullan a Stiles para que duerma. Solo se despierta cuando Derek apaga el motor y ya están frente a su casa. —Oh hombre, lo siento, me quedé dormido, —dice Stiles, buscando a tientas su cinturón de seguridad.

—No te preocupes por eso, —Derek se encoge de hombros. —Me llevaste a casa cuando estaba muerto de cansancio, ¿recuerdas?

Stiles se ríe un poco. —Sí, creo que estamos igualados.

Derek tararea sin compromiso. —Algo así, —dice. —Descansar un poco. Te llamaremos cuando sepamos algo más.

—Gracias. —Stiles sale del coche y entra, saludando mientras abre la puerta. Derek no se aleja hasta que está a medio camino adentro.

Katma Tui y Dex-Starr se encuentran con él en la puerta, maullando y frotándose contra sus tobillos. —Hola chicos, —dice, inclinándose para acariciarlos mientras se quita los zapatos. —¿Tenéis hambre? Lo siento, llegué tarde. —Es solo una hora o dos cuando normalmente los alimentaría, pero no se siente mal ya que todavía hay un poco de comida en sus cuencos. Les prepara comida húmeda, les cambia el agua, se quita los calzoncillos y se cae de bruces en la cama.

La justicia puede esperar hasta después de que él tenga una siesta.

***

Él pone una alarma en su teléfono por unas horas más tarde. Cuando se despierta, se ducha, se viste con ropa limpia y se dirige a la comisaría sin esperar una llamada de Derek o su padre. Aparca al frente, junto a los Argents (reconocible por la insignificante placa de ALCALDE) y se dirige al interior.

Victoria y Chris Argent están sentados torpemente en el escritorio de Derek, ambos parecen exhaustos, así que Stiles se acerca y dobla la esquina como si se dirigiera a la sala de descanso para poder escuchar a escondidas. ¿Qué? No es como si tuviera la obligación de comportarse mejor. Él no es realmente un agente.

—No tenía idea, —dice Victoria. —Estuve en la oficina trabajando hasta tarde la noche anterior, y terminé durmiendo en el sofá allí. Chris tiene el sueño ligero.

—¿Sabes por qué Kate y Gerard pudieron haber salido juntos anoche?, —Pregunta Derek.

—No, —Chris suspira. —Mi padre y mi hermana siempre han sido un poco... extraños. Solo los vemos una o dos veces al año. Solo pensé que estaban cazando.

Derek suspira. —¿Sabía que la temporada de caza no comienza hasta julio?

—Stiles, —dice su padre, dejando caer una mano sobre su hombro y haciendo saltar a Stiles. Se da vuelta para ver a su padre sosteniendo una taza de café. —Vamos, deja de escuchar. Te mostraré los informes de la autopsia .

—¿Qué, no café para mí? —Pregunta Stiles mientras regresan a su oficina.

—Odias el café de aquí, —argumenta su padre, lo cual es cierto.

Los archivos de la autopsia ya están en el escritorio, y Stiles agarra el que está encima y lo abre. Después del resumen habitual, que Stiles omite, hay diagramas de cuerpo y una lista de trazas recolectadas.

Stiles nunca había conocido al abuelo de Allison, pero por lo que sonaba como que pasaba parte de su tiempo con Kate, lo que no puede ser bueno. Según el informe de la autopsia, era viejo. Deaton había encontrado evidencia de cáncer de pulmón y artritis severa bajo el daño del fuego. Nada que realmente sorprendió a Stiles o destacó.

Cambió el archivo por el de Kate, el cual fue más interesante. Alguna evidencia de lesiones defensivas en sus antebrazos y una fractura conminuta en el hueso parietal como resultado de un trauma de fuerza contundente. —Está bien, bueno, eso no es natural, —murmura Stiles para sí mismo.

—¿La fractura de cráneo?, —Pregunta su padre. —Me pregunté sobre eso también. Ambos murieron por inhalación de humo, pero el cuerpo de Gerard se encontró lejos del suyo, cerca de la puerta trasera, como si estuviera tratando de salir.

—¿Crees que se pelearon? —Pregunta Stiles.

—Es una suposición natural, especialmente si el fuego ya había comenzado. Pero por otra parte..

—-Está la artritis de Gerard, —termina Stiles. —No hay forma de que él pudiera haber eliminado a Kate.

—De acuerdo, —dice su padre, tomando el archivo y cerrándolo. —Lo que significa que alguien más estuvo involucrado. Un tercero.

—Sin embargo, todavía no sabemos con certeza si Gerard estuvo involucrado en los incendios, —dice Stiles, recostándose en su silla.

Su padre rebusca entre los archivos de su escritorio antes de sacar uno triunfantemente. —Lo hacemos, en realidad. Sus huellas dactilares están en gran parte de la evidencia que encontramos en la mitad delantera del camión. La mayor parte de lo que había en la parte posterior estaba completamente limpio, lo que me lleva a creer que tu corazonada era correcta y que alguien los estaba incriminando. Pero las cosas que encontramos detrás y debajo del asiento delantero o en la guantera tienen huellas tanto de Kate como de Gerard, además de rastros de un par de diferentes acelerantes.

—Entonces probablemente estaban trabajando juntos, encendiendo fuegos a lo largo de la costa, pero ¿alguien los incriminó? Eso no tiene sentido.

Su padre se encoge de hombros. —La mejor teoría que se me ocurre ahora es que estamos buscando un vigilante demasiado entusiasta, —dice. —Pero todavía hay evidencias por examinar, y el departamento de bomberos dice que la casa debería ser lo suficientemente segura como para que podamos entrar mañana por la mañana. Vete a casa, Stiles. Descansar un poco.

—Sí, sí, —dice Stiles, dirigiéndose a la puerta. —Sabes que también tienes que dormir, ¿cierto?

Su padre le hace una señal para que se vaya, por lo que Stiles saca su teléfono de su bolsillo en su camino y envía un mensaje a la Señora McCall. Tal vez ella pueda sacarlo de la comisaría. Definitivamente está hecha de cosas más duras que Stiles.

Se inclina contra el Jeep por un minuto, esperando recibir una respuesta, y vuelve a mirar el coche de Argent. Realmente es desagradable: pintura negra, vidrios polarizados, la matrícula personalizada. Casi podía creer que era un coche de la mafia si no fuera por la matrícula personalizada. —Ha, —se dice a sí mismo, sintiendo cierta medida de regodeo, —incluso el alcalde tiene multas de aparcamiento. —Se inclina para mirar mejor, y ahí es cuando lo ve.

***

Stiles no es un gran fan de la planificación. Él es más un estímulo del momento, cada fiesta es una especie de fiesta sorpresa, pero se las arregla para esperar hasta esa noche y tener todo junto antes de hacer su movimiento. Él cuadra sus hombros y toca el timbre de la casa Argent.

Chris Argent abre la puerta. —Stiles, —dice, levantando una ceja. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Allison ya no vive aquí.

—Estoy aquí para hablar con usted y su esposa, —responde. —Si tiene unos minutos

Chris frunce el ceño. —Estamos tratando de organizar dos funerales. ¿Es importante?

—La vida o la muerte son importantes, —responde Stiles. —De lo contrario, no estaría aquí.

Suspirando, Chris retrocede y gesticula para que Stiles entre. Se quita los zapatos en el vestíbulo y se dirige a la sala de estar. —Siéntate, —dice Chris. —Buscaré a Victoria.

La casa de los Argents es elegante, moderna e incómoda, de la misma manera que Stiles asume que son las casas de la mayoría de los funcionarios públicos. Hay muchas sillas, todas muy elegantes, pero un poco incómodas para sentarse. Se sienta en el borde de un sofá antes de ponerse de pie otra vez. Su trasero se lo agradecerá más tarde.

—Stiles, —dice Victoria, volviendo con Chris. Ella todavía está usando un traje de falda como si estuviera en la oficina. Personalmente, Stiles es de desnudar tan pronto como llega a casa tipo de chico. —¿Qué podemos hacer por usted? —Todo en ella es perfecto, profesional y recto. Incluso Chris se ve un poco viejo a su lado.

—Se trata de algo que escuché en la comisaría hoy, —dice.

—¿No tomarías asiento?, —Interrumpe Victoria. —¿Podemos ofrecerte un poco de té?

—No creo estar aquí tanto tiempo, —dice Stiles. Victoria sí se acomoda en el sofá, y Chris junto a ella. —Estuve visitando a mi padre esta tarde y no pude evitar escuchar su conversación con el Agente Hale. Los dos fueron muy rápidos en actuar como si no tuvieran idea de lo que Kate y Gerard estaban haciendo, a pesar de que han estado viviendo aquí durante dos semanas

Victoria suspira y alisa su falda. —Sé que la vida de un autor famoso es un poco diferente a la mía, pero seguramente entiendes que Chris y yo llevamos vidas muy ocupadas, Stiles. No es inusual que uno o ambos de nosotros solo volvamos a casa a dormir.

—Sí, sobre eso. Aparqué junto a ti hoy en la comisaría. Buen coche, —dice, con una gran sonrisa falsa. —Muy hombres de negro. Vi que tenías una multa de aparcamiento, lo cual es extraño, —saca su teléfono de su bolsillo y se acerca a la cámara, —porque es de ayer en Beacon Beach y dijiste que estabas en el trabajo todo el día .

Sus ojos se estrechan. —Creo que dije que estuve allí toda la noche, no es que no saliera durante el día. Y parece que hiciste muchas escuchas a escondidas de una declaración confidencial a la policía .

—¿Qué puedo decir? —Stiles se encoge de hombros. —Soy un tipo curioso. Pero afortunado para mí, los parquímetros en Beacon Beach usan las 24 horas, y por casualidad tomé una foto de tu multa. —Él sostiene su teléfono, mostrando una foto de la multa, pasa a la siguiente foto, una mirada más amplia en el coche, incluyendo la matrícula, la multa visible en la ventana.

Chris se ha vuelto cada vez más agitado, mirando entre su esposa y Stiles. —¿Victoria?, —Pregunta, alejándose sutilmente de ella. —¿Qué está pasando?

Ella agarra su mano, sosteniéndola con fuerza. —Estoy bastante seguro de que el hijo del Sheriff está tratando de chantajearnos.

—Oh, no, —dice Stiles, con calma. —Solo estoy tratando de chantajearte. Estoy bastante seguro de que Chris es inocente. Sabes, una vez que vi la multa de aparcamiento, pensé, ¿qué posibilidades hay de que descubrieras lo que estaban haciendo su padre y su cuñada y tratará de ayudar a la policía en su investigación? Es una buena causa, realmente.

Chris tira de su mano del agarre de su esposa y se levanta. —¿Qué hiciste?, —Pregunta, mirándola con creciente horror.

—¡Compró la mitad de la farmacia en Beacon Beach!, —Dice Stiles alegremente. —¿Sabes, la de Main Street? Llamé y le dije a mi madre que había dejado caer sus gafas de sol en su tienda. Definitivamente la recordaron cuando la describí. No todos los días alguien compra tantos tampones y tinas de vaselina. Estoy seguro de que pensaron que estabas loca o senil, por cierto, —agrega, mirando a Victoria. —Deberías haberlo distribuido en un par de tiendas diferentes. Aunque supongo que estabas trabajando en una fecha límite.

—Hice lo que tenía que hacer para proteger a esta familia, —dice Victoria, volviéndose hacia Chris. —Nos iban a destruir.

—Tengo curiosidad acerca de eso, en realidad, —Stiles continúa casualmente. —¿Cómo te diste cuenta de eso cuando la policía buscaba pistas?

Victoria resopla indecisa. —En realidad, tuvieron el descaro de preguntarme sobre edificios específicos, como la universidad, o esa monstruosidad de casa. Como si no juntara las piezas, especialmente después de que Kate incriminó a ese idiota con el que jugaba cuando vivía allí. Los seguí, los vi comprar sus suministros y encender su casa en llamas. ¿Tiene alguna idea de lo que va a hacer con las tasas de seguro del condado? Gerard y Kate siempre han sido unos completos e irresponsables dementes.

Habla por ti misma, piensa Stiles, aunque es bueno saber por qué Kate y Gerard habían matado a Harris. —¿Así que los seguiste?

—Revisé sus cosas, descubrí lo que necesitaba y lo hice posible, —dice Victoria con calma. —Soy una excelente gerente de proyectos. Obviamente, una mujer necesita hacer algo bien.

Stiles asiente con la cabeza. —Hombre, puedo verlo. Lo descubriste todo antes que nadie más. ¿Así que los seguiste a la casa vieja?

—Llegué primero, —corrige Victoria. —Eran tan obvios al respecto, no fue difícil de averiguar.

—¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a alguien?, —Chilla Chris. Probablemente esté en estado de shock.

—¿Y desfilar por las noticias por el arresto, el juicio, la ejecución? Es un año de elecciones. No podría tomar ese riesgo. Tenía que terminar todo lo más rápido posible. —Se pone de pie, alisa su ropa y mira a Stiles por encima de su nariz. —¿Entonces estás buscando dinero? Pensé que tenías más que suficiente para dar vueltas, pero supongo que no hay nada que justifique la avaricia.

Stiles se mantiene firme, con los hombros hacia atrás. —No, estoy bien por dinero, —dice. —Solo vine aquí para ver que Allison todavía tendría al menos un padre que podría ir a su boda.

Victoria vacila, y es entonces cuando Derek, su padre, Allison y Parrish entran por la cocina. —Victoria Argent, —dice su padre con expresión resignada y sacando un par de esposas, —Está bajo arresto por el asesinato de Kate y Gerard Argent...

—¡Limpié tu desastre!, —Le escupe, pero él la ignora y continúa con la lista de sus derechos. —¡Deberías darme las gracias!

Allison se ha movido para abrazar a su padre, ambos con los ojos húmedos, sin creer lo que está sucediendo. —Allison, —dice Victoria desesperadamente, —estaba tratando de protegerte de ellos. Eran monstruos.

—Los mataste, mamá, —dice Allison, tragando saliva. —Y trataste de encubrirlo.

Se llevan a Victoria después de eso, pero no importa. Stiles ni siquiera puede mirar a Allison a los ojos.

***

Se necesitan algunas semanas para que las cosas se calmen. El arresto es una gran noticia, obviamente, y de alguna manera la noticia de la participación de Stiles se mueve por la ciudad. (Es una ciudad pequeña. Está acostumbrado) Decide no hablar por un tiempo, concentrarse en su libro, dejar que Allison descubra si lo odia por hacer que su madre confiese un doble homicidio.

Ya sabes, lo de siempre.

La buena noticia es que se las arregla para terminar el tercer libro en un aluvión de capítulos durante las semanas posteriores al arresto de Victoria, mucho antes de lo previsto. Se lo envía a su editor y termina colapsando por unos días, simplemente durmiendo, comiendo y jugando con los gatitos, que se están comenzando la fase de cuerpo gigante cabeza pequeña de su desarrollo.

Todo lo que tiene que hacer es devolverle la chaqueta a Derek.

***

—De acuerdo, Stiles, puedes hacer esto, —se dice a sí mismo, todavía sentado en el Jeep fuera de la comisaría. Lo ha estado evitando y a Allison. Tratar de darle espacio es cómo se justificó ante Scott, no es que Scott le creyera.

Su teléfono suena. Es su padre. —Vas a entrar, ¿o vas a sentarte en tu coche todo el día?, —Pregunta.

—¡Voy a entrar!, —Dice Stiles a la defensiva. —Tal vez solo tenía que enviar un correo electrónico a alguien o algo. ¡No lo sabes!

—Tengo prismáticos, —dice su padre rotundamente. —Entra aquí ya. —Se cuelga sin decir adiós.

—Grosero, —dice Stiles a su teléfono. Pero él consigue la chaqueta de Derek y se dirige adentro de todos modos. Bien podría terminar con esto.

Derek no está en su escritorio, por lo que Stiles cubre la chaqueta sobre su silla y toma un bolígrafo y una nota adhesiva. Gracias por el préstamo, comienza a escribir cuando Derek apoya su boca contra la oreja de Stiles y dice: —Hey.

Stiles salta y gira, accidentalmente garabatea en el escritorio de Derek pero milagrosamente no le rompe la nariz a Derek con la parte posterior de su cráneo. —Santo cielo, —jadea, agarrando su pecho y apoyándose contra el escritorio de Derek, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza. Derek se pega cerca, apoya una mano sobre el escritorio justo al lado de la cadera de Stiles. —¿Ibas de dejarme una nota y huir de nuevo?

—Uhhhhh, —dice Stiles torpemente. Eso era exactamente lo que su plan había sido.

Derek esquiva una sonrisa tímida. —Estaba pensando, ahora que el caso terminó y que aún te debo una comida, —comienza, pero se corta.

—¡Stiles!, —Grita Allison desde el otro lado de la sala. Ella ya se dirige hacia ellos, y Derek suspira un poco, casi lamentablemente, piensa Stiles, antes de ponerse de pie y dar un paso atrás. —Hey, —dice Allison cuando llega al escritorio de Derek. —Scott me dijo que estabas preocupado, pero yo solo, quiero que sepas que no estoy enojada. Habría hecho lo mismo en tu lugar si hubiera podido trabajar en el caso.

Ella tiene la misma expresión seria que Scott pone a veces, como si estuviera mentalmente dispuesta a aceptarlo. Nunca ha podido decirle que no a Scott, por lo que tampoco había posibilidad de que le dijera que no a Allison.

—¿Acaso pensé que tal vez necesitarías algo de espacio?, —Intenta Stiles, pero ella se lo traga incluso menos que Scott.

—Necesito a mi amigo, —enfatiza. —Ven este fin de semana. Apenas te he visto últimamente .

Stiles se relaja, finalmente, realmente creyéndola. —¡Estaba terminando mi libro! Tengo tiempo otra vez, hasta que lo editen, —dice encogiéndose de hombros. —¿Sábado?

—Domingo, —dice firmemente. —Tenemos algo el sábado—. Entonces ella lo abraza fuertemente y le susurra al oído: —Ve con Derek, ¿de acuerdo?

Lo cual es desconcertante. Casi tan rápido como ella había llegado, se fue otra vez, al otro lado de la habitación, para hablar con Boyd sobre algo relacionado con el trabajo.

Stiles sacude la cabeza para despejarlo y mira a Derek, quien está sonriendo. —¿Terminaste el tercer libro?, —Pregunta.

—De todos modos, el primer borrador, —Stiles se encoge de hombros. —Todavía será como un año antes de que salga.

—En ese caso, me enteré de que estás libre mañana, —dice Derek.

—¿Vas a sorprenderme con tu destreza en la cocina?, —Pregunta Stiles.

Derek se acerca nuevamente, y sí, definitivamente está interesado. —Si puedo tomar prestada tu cocina, —dice encogiéndose de hombros, falsamente informal. —¿Cena?

—Es una cita, —coincide Stiles.

***

—¡Es una cita, Lydia! ¡En mi casa! —Stiles gime en su teléfono. —¿Que se supone que haga?

—¿Limpiar? —Sugiere Lydia. —He visto tu lugar cuando has estado escribiendo; es una pocilga. —Stiles mira alrededor de la habitación y eh, sí, hay muchos vasos de agua sobre su escritorio, y una vieja bolsa de Doritos que ahora sirve como cubo de basura.

—Oh, Dios mío, soy un desastre, —se queja de nuevo. —Pero está bien, está bien, puedo arreglar eso. ¿Qué más?

Lydia resopla. —¿Ducha? ¿Cambia tus sábanas? Lava tu...

—-¡De acuerdo, lo tengo!— Stiles la interrumpe. —¡Gracias! Eso es demasiado.

Ella se ríe de él, porque es Lydia y por supuesto que sí. —Juntaros, Stiles. No invertí todo este tiempo en ti para que seas un fracaso.

Ella cuelga de él entonces, y Stiles se queda mirando fijamente el desastre de su hogar antes de darse cuenta de que solo tiene un día y medio para que parezca que es un adulto real y funcional.

***

Se las arregla para hacer todo esto escondiendo las bolsas de basura en su garaje y dejando algunas de su ropa y sábanas sucias en la lavadora. Él puede encenderla más tarde.

Derek llega justo a tiempo, cargado con suministros que no permitirá que Stiles lleve a la cocina. —¿Puedo ayudar en algo?, —Pregunta Stiles.

—No, —responde Derek, subiendo las mangas de su jersey ridículamente suave hasta más allá de los codos. —Mi propósito es sorprenderte, no ponerte a trabajar.

Si el propósito es destruir a Stiles con la vista de los antebrazos desnudos de Derek, que rara vez se exhiben (una parodia de la justicia si Stiles alguna vez vio una), entonces está funcionando. Stiles se sienta silenciosamente en la isla de la cocina, mirando a Derek esconder lo que parece sospechosamente como un pastel (completo con pastel tal vez bajo una tapa opaca) en su nevera antes de sacar un recipiente cubierto de lo que parece carne cruda y dejarla sobre el mostrador con un paquete de queso Boursin.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Pregunta Stiles, viendo como Derek saca un puñado de carne molida. Parece que ya está sazonado con algo, se mezclaron trocitos de verde y blanco en él.

—Hamburguesas, —dice Derek, haciendo rodar la carne en una bola. —Te va a gustar esto, créeme. —Golpea el pulgar con el pulgar en el centro de la pelota, hace una abolladura, y luego corta un poco de queso para meterlo dentro, enrollando la carne en una bola alrededor, dándole palmaditas para aplanarla, y ponerlo a un lado.

—Whoa, whoa, ¿con Boursin adentro? —Pregunta Stiles, repentinamente interesado. Él ama el Boursin. Una vez, cuando se estaba mudando, vivió de Boursin y galletas durante casi una semana para poder vaciar su nevera. —¿Dentro de la hamburguesa?

Derek sonríe, lento y sueve, tirando otro y poniéndolo a un lado. —Sí, pensé que te gustaría eso.

Derek no tarda en terminar de hacer las hamburguesas crudas, y coloca una bandeja de cuatro en la nevera antes de sacar el tocino. Y no solo tocino, sino tocino de lujo, del mercado de agricultores. Stiles reconocería ese papel marrón envolviendolo en cualquier lugar.

—¿Y tocino?, —Pregunta, solo para estar seguro.

Derek tararea un poco, saca la sartén más pesada de Stiles para calentarla. —El truco es cocinar el tocino primero y dejar la sartén grasienta, y luego cocinar las hamburguesas en eso. Créeme.

—Me tenías en 'tocino', —bromea Stiles. Honestamente, Derek lo saludó, prácticamente desde la pubertad. Él nunca pensó que tendría una oportunidad. En aquel entonces, Stiles había sido todo extremidades agitadas y un corte de zumbido; torpe y demasiado propenso a decir lo incorrecto en el momento equivocado. En comparación, los genes Hale parecen pasar de ser bastante atractivos a la mierda santa, ¿cómo estás tan guapo y luego seguir así? (Stiles se ha encontrado con el Señor y la Señora Hale, ¿de acuerdo? Derek y Laura siempre serán hermosos)

—Creo que lo has hecho al revés, —dice Derek, extendiendo gruesas rebanadas de tocino sobre la sartén caliente. —La primera vez que en realidad hablé contigo, estaba en el mercado de agricultores con mi familia y fue, ugh, increíblemente temprano en la mañana un domingo, porque mi madre dijo que todo lo bueno se habría ido si llegamos allí después ocho.

Stiles se ríe un poco ante eso, viendo a Derek empujando el tocino alrededor de la sartén. —Mi madre solía decir lo mismo, —acepta.

Derek le sonríe por encima del hombro antes de volver a la sartén. —Y tenía esta lista de cosas que teníamos que conseguir cada semana, como un pastel del puesto de Mortley Farms, y guisantes y fresas. Y fue el cumpleaños de mi padre esa semana, así que íbamos a prepararle un bistec envuelto en tocino.

—¿Y? —Stiles le pregunta.

—Y entonces ella me envió al puesto para el mejor tocino, —se encoge de hombros, haciendo un gesto al paquete que tiene abierto en el mostrador al lado de la cocina. Definitivamente es el mejor en el área, siempre lo ha sido. —Me dio diez dólares y me dijo que sería mejor que volviera con las cosas buenas o más. Yo tenía catorce años, supongo, debes haber tenido qué, ¿nueve? —Stiles asiente. —Y llegué allí y tú y tu madre acababan de comprar lo último del tocino.

—Creo que recuerdo esto, —dice Stiles, sentándose derecho. No pasó mucho tiempo después de que su madre comenzó a enfermarse. Ese verano habían sido algunos de los últimos momentos realmente felices que habían tenido juntos. —¿Tenías aparato?

—Y casco por la noche, —confirma Derek. —Fue horrible. —Stiles no puede imaginarlo claramente en ese entonces, pero la idea de que Derek tenga aparato es algo adorable, especialmente considerando que todavía tiene dientes de conejo. —De todos modos, eh, entré en pánico, un poco. Y supongo que tu madre vio que estaba algo molesto y me preguntó qué pasaba. Cuando le expliqué por qué necesitaba el tocino, ella te miró y tú simplemente sacaste el tocino de su bolsa y me lo tendiste, como si no fuera nada.

—¿De verdad? —Stiles definitivamente había olvidado esa parte.

—Sí, —Derek sonríe al recordar y comienza a sacar el tocino de la sartén. —Lo recordé cuando nos encontramos el uno al otro más tarde, cuando estaba hablando con tu padre acerca de postular para la academia de policía. Entraste a la comisaría para verlo. Supongo que fue el verano antes de que te fueras a Berkley. Realmente no te había visto mucho, y de repente eras hermoso y te fuiste por cuatro años. Solo intentaba no avergonzarme frente a ti y de tu padre, pero creo que descubrió al instante que me había enamorado de ti.

—¿Tú qué?, —Pregunta Stiles, arrojado por un segundo.

—Quiero decir que entonces ya eras guapo, pero Dios, volviste y eras solo… —hace un ruido de frustración. —¡Y luego salió tu libro! —Se detiene por un segundo para sacar la bandeja de hamburguesas de la nevera y desliza la primera en la sartén donde golpea la grasa de tocino con un silbido y chisporroteo. —¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con eso?

Stiles no puede dejar de sonreír. —Bésarme, supongo.

Derek deja caer su espátula sobre el resto de la cuchara y se da vuelta, inclina la barbilla de Stiles con una mano alrededor de la parte posterior de su cuello, con el pulgar acariciándole el pómulo antes de inclinarse para frotar suavemente sus bocas juntas. Una vez dos veces. La tercera vez se detiene para presionar ligeramente sus dientes contra el labio inferior de Stiles y Stiles separa los labios con un gemido. Derek lame un poco la boca de Stiles pero no empuja más, solo muerde el labio inferior de Stiles antes de alejarse.

Stiles trata de perseguirlo, inclinándose hacia delante, pero Derek solo presiona su pulgar en la boca de Stiles hasta que abre los ojos. —Después de la cena, —dice con voz áspera e inhala profundamente antes de volver a mirar la primera hamburguesa.

La comida huele increíble. Stiles nunca ha querido más para omitir una comida.

***

Derek también logra ser lo suficientemente coherente como para preparar una ensalada de espárragos con algún tipo de vinagreta de mostaza, y entre eso y las hamburguesas, Stiles está en el cielo. Empuja su plato a un lado y observa con avidez mientras Derek pule lo último de su propia hamburguesa.

—¿Ahora podemos meternos mano?, —Pregunta Stiles y Derek realmente se ríe de él, levantándose y agarrando ambos platos.

—Hice el postre, sabes, —dice Derek como si no hubiera estado jugando con Stiles durante toda la cena; mirando su boca, sus manos. Como si Stiles no hubiera estado tan distraído.

Stiles gime. —Derek, en serio, eres un gran cocinero; Lo entiendo, estoy impresionado, me has cortejado, o lo que sea. Sabes que he estado loco por ti durante años, ¿verdad? Podemos comer el postre más tarde.

—Solo prueba, —dice Derek. Enjuaga sus platos y los carga en el lavavajillas antes de sacar el soporte para pasteles de la nevera. Cuando él quita la tapa, y el pastel es de un color dorado, cubierto con una capa de azúcar glasé y generosas lloviznas de merengue. —Es miel de manzana, —agrega, cortando el pastel con un cuchillo grande y sirviendo cuidadosamente una rebanada gruesa.

—Um. —Solo un bocado no puede doler.

Derek coloca el plato y un tenedor delante de Stiles y espera, expectante. Sería grosero no probarlo, ¿verdad? Entonces él levanta el tenedor y agarra un bocado.

Es asombroso. Stiles gime alrededor del mordisco. —Oh, Dios mío, —dice, entrando por otro. —Esto es tan bueno. ¿Por qué has estado escondiendo esto? —Él devora otro bocado.

Luciendo complacido, Derek camina alrededor de la isla y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Stiles, apoyando su mentón sobre su hombro. —Si hubiera sabido que estarías tan impresionado, habría hecho esto antes, —dice, arrastrando su mejilla por el costado del cuello de Stiles.

Stiles tiembla un poco pero se las arregla para comer el último bocado del pastel. El pastel no espera a ningún hombre.

Cuando está aparentemente satisfecho con la larga línea de chupones, Derek hace su camino de regreso justo debajo de la oreja de Stiles antes de morder. Stiles gime de nuevo, dejando caer su tenedor, y agarra la cabeza de Derek para mantenerlo en su lugar. —Estás, —se traga otro gemido, —¿estás tratando de marcarme o algo así?, —Pregunta Stiles. Derek tararea, justo debajo de su oreja y Stiles se estremece. —Porque estoy cien por ciento a bordo con ese plan, —agrega Stiles.

—Bien, —dice Derek bruscamente antes de retroceder. —¿Has terminado de comer? —Sus pupilas deben estar muy dilatadas. Stiles sabe cómo se siente. Haría una broma, pero Derek no espera una respuesta, simplemente arrastra su mano por el brazo de Stiles hasta su muñeca y tira de ella, guiándolo hacia la sala de estar.

Derek vuelve a caer en el sofá y atrapa a Stiles en su regazo, forzándolo a sentarse a horcajadas sobre él, y Stiles está completamente de acuerdo con eso. Él balancea sus manos sobre los hombros de Derek y se inclina para otro beso, largo y dulce; Se toma su tiempo explorando la boca de Derek y los sonidos que hace, la forma en que presiona con una mano la parte inferior de la espalda de Stiles, pero no baja su mano más abajo. No, parece que Derek hace largos y lentos movimientos de su palma hacia arriba y hacia abajo por la espalda de Stiles, alisándose sobre sus hombros y descendiendo a lo largo de su espina dorsal como el masaje más ligero del mundo.

Arqueándose, Stiles clava una mano en el cabello de Derek, se agarra y logra, brevemente, poner la boca en la mandíbula de Derek antes de regresar a su boca, todavía exuberante y caliente y el enfoque completo del mundo de Stiles en ese momento. Derek gruñe ante eso, mueve ambas manos hacia las caderas de Stiles y solo lo empuja hacia abajo contra él. Y absolutamente esa es una buena idea. Stiles se enfrenta a Derek y está más que satisfecho de sentir que no es el único que disfruta de esto.

Derek muerde otra marca en el costado del cuello de Stiles, la unión de su hombro, su clavícula. —¿Vas?, —Stiles jadea, baja de nuevo, —¿Vas a ponerme marcas toda la noche para que todos sepan que me han quitado, o vas a hacer algo al respecto y tomarme? —Derek muerde duro entonces antes de besar a Stiles con intención definida. Él se retira, lo suficiente para mirar a Stiles a los ojos. Tiene la boca roja e hinchada, las mejillas sonrojadas y Stiles quiere recuperar esa boca inmediatamente, pero también quiere más.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?, —Pregunta Derek, respirando con dificultad.

Stiles baja los ojos antes de mirar a Derek a través de sus pestañas. —Te quiero dentro de mí, si estás de acuerdo con eso.

Eso es todo lo que se necesita, aparentemente, para que Derek ponga una mano debajo de cada uno de los muslos de Stiles y se levante, llevándolo por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Stiles. Stiles se aferra a él, con las piernas alrededor de su cintura y entierra su cara en el cuello de Derek, inhalando el olor de él, la sensación de él. Derek es sólido y fuerte, lleno de músculos y Stiles se siente muerto de hambre. Él necesita más, más de todo.

Derek lo baja a la cama, lo presiona contra las mantas y le lame el cuello, mordiéndole nuevamente debajo de la oreja. —¿Tienes una fijación con ese lugar o algo así?, —Pregunta, arqueándose desvergonzadamente contra Derek, quien lo recompensa soltándolo para tirar de la camisa de Stiles y tirarla al suelo.

—O algo, —dice, acariciando el pecho de Stiles, mordiendo cada pezón y lamiendo desde su ombligo hasta la costura de sus jeans. Las caderas de Stiles se levantan involuntariamente hacia arriba. Todo se siente tan bien, pero necesita más contacto, más de Derek presionado contra él, caliente, sólido y real.

Se inclina para tirar de la camisa de Derek al mismo tiempo que Derek comienza a tratar de deshacer los pantalones vaqueros de Stiles. —Necesitas estar desnudo, —Stiles jadea. —¿Por qué sigues usando tanta ropa?

—Habla por ti mismo, —murmuró Derek, pero se sentó y se quitó el suéter por encima de la cabeza como algo salido de la pornografía. Muy cercano y personal, es incluso más perfecto de lo que Stiles había imaginado (y Stiles lo había imaginado con detalle, se podría decir). No puede evitar el lloriqueo que se le escapa cuando Derek se levanta, dejando a Stiles solo y frío sin su calor corporal, pero se convierte en un gemido de aprecio cuando Derek se quita los vaqueros, los calcetines y el negro completamente lascivo calzoncillos boxer.

Se sube a la cama y tira del botón de los pantalones Stiles, arrastra la cremallera hacia abajo con una lenta y provocativa presión a lo largo de la polla de Stiles. —Me estás matando, —dice Stiles, con el pecho agitado. Apenas si han hecho algo más que besarse y él está prácticamente listo para correrse en sus pantalones.

—Todavía no, —dice Derek antes de tirar de los jeans de Stiles de un lado a otro, pateándolos fuera de la cama y fuera del camino. Stiles se sentiría avergonzado junto a Derek, delgado y pálido, todavía en ropa interior con una mancha húmeda que marca la cabeza de su polla como si ya no fuera obvio que realmente le interesara, pero Derek aprovecha la oportunidad para inclinarse y chupa la cabeza a través de su ropa interior, y Stiles, sin esperarlo, se levanta con un chirrido.

—Oh, Dios mío, —Stiles jadea. —Tienes que parar o me voy a venir.

—Ese es el plan, —dice Derek con una sonrisa, y luego coloca los pulgares en la banda de la ropa interior de Stiles y los desliza hacia abajo y hacia afuera antes de lamer su propia palma ancha y envolverla alrededor de Stiles, jalarlo lentamente, tortuosamente. —Solo quiero cuidar de ti, —dice, como si eso fuera totalmente normal, y luego chupa la cabeza en la boca, su mano libre presionada firme y pesada contra la cadera de Stiles para mantenerlo en su lugar.

Stiles prácticamente solloza, la caliente y húmeda sacudida de la boca de Derek sobre él. Es demasiado, demasiado pronto, y un minuto después él se viene con un grito, sin poder hacer nada, en la garganta de Derek .

Derek lo tranquiliza con suaves lamidas, lamiendo lo poco que se le escapó y quitándose antes de que Stiles se vuelva demasiado sensible. —Puedes venir a cenar en cualquier momento, —dice Stiles débilmente, dejando caer una mano en dirección a Derek. Derek se ve presumido por eso, aunque su propia polla todavía está dura y oscura, goteando pre-semen.

—¿Estás listo para más? —Pregunta y Stiles asiente frenéticamente. Está listo para prácticamente cualquier cosa que Derek quiera darle, en cualquier momento, pero especialmente su polla ahora mismo. —Está bien, —Derek acepta fácilmente. —¿Lubricante?

Lubricante. Stiles puede hacer lubricante.

Se da la vuelta y busca el cajón de su mesita de noche y se las arregla para sacar un tubo de lubricante y un condón. Mientras cierra el cajón, Derek arrastra una mano por la mejilla derecha de Stiles, la aparta para presionar su pulgar justo contra el agujero de Stiles. Se estremece, con todo el cuerpo, y mira por encima del hombro a Derek, quien, con los labios separados, mira fijamente la vista de su pulgar presionando y alejándose de ese punto repetidamente. Stiles ya está empezando a ponerse duro de nuevo.

Empuja el lubricante y el condón a Derek y se pone de manos y rodillas. —Vamos, vamos, —se queja. —Te quiero dentro de mí, lo quiero, vamos.

Derek gruñe bastante antes de que Stiles oiga el chasquido de la tapa del lubricante, siente el primer rastro resbaladizo del dedo de Derek que gira en círculos contra él y se sumerge dentro. Es húmedo y perfecto y no lo suficiente. —Más, —le dice a Derek, —Vamos, dámelo.

—No, —dice Derek, con voz ronca, —Creo que preferiría tomarme mi tiempo, —agrega con una suave presión de un dedo directamente contra la próstata de Stiles, ganándose un gemido. —Sentirte suelto y mojado y trabajar para lograrlo, hacer que realmente lo quieras. —Se retira, se pone más lubricante y vuelve a presionar con dos dedos y Stiles se muerde el labio.

—Yo, sí quiero, —Stiles se estremece cuando Derek comienza a empujar ambos dedos dentro de él, estirándolo y presionando contra el borde, empujando para arrastrar ligeramente sobre su próstata como si no supiera exactamente cuánto se estaba burlando de él..

Derek tararea. —Estás bastante apretado. Realmente creo que será mejor que lo tome con calma, asegurarme de que estés realmente listo. —Se inclina hacia adelante, saca los dedos y sopla aire caliente sobre él, donde está abierto y mojado, y Stiles se encoge involuntariamente con otro escalofrío. —Asegurarme de que realmente te diviertas, —agrega antes de empujar hacia atrás con tres dedos, presionar profundamente y luego presionar hacia atrás contra el borde antes de volver a sumergirse.

Stiles se desploma sobre los codos con un grito y empuja hacia atrás todo lo que puede, pero Derek tiene su mano libre agarrándose firmemente a la cadera de Stiles para mantenerlo en su lugar. Él suelta por un segundo y simplemente desliza suavemente su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo por la parte baja de su espalda. —Shhh, —dice. —Te tengo.

—¡Entonces entra!, —Se queja Stiles. —Por favor, por favor, estoy listo, estoy tan listo. Lo quiero, Derek, por favor.

Derek saca su mano por completo. —Bueno, si estás tan seguro, —dice, pero Stiles puede escuchar la vacilación en su voz. Él está afectado. Si Stiles pudiese hacer cualquier cosa que no fuera permanecer allí, con el culo en el aire y la cara pegada a la almohada, miraría hacia atrás y lo vería por sí mismo, pero tal como está, ni siquiera está seguro de poder coordinarse lo suficiente para agarrarse la polla.

Sin embargo, le da una oportunidad, solo para que Derek aleje su mano. —Todavía no, —dice, y Stiles puede escucharlo abriendo uno de los condones y preparándose. —Quiero estar dentro de ti antes de que eso suceda. —Stiles gime sin poder hacer nada otra vez, empujando hacia adelante contra el aire y de vuelta hacia Derek como si eso lo hiciera entrar más rápido.

—Te tengo, te tengo, —murmura Derek, y sostiene a Stiles quieto con una mano, se alinea con la otra y lentamente presiona adentro. Es más grueso que sus dedos, una circunferencia sólida y satisfactoria que llena completamente a Stiles, las lágrimas se escapan de sus ojos. —¿Estás bien? —Derek pregunta, respirando con dificultad y solo a mitad de camino.

—Más, —se las arregla Stiles, frotándose la cara contra la almohada, y gimiendo cuando Derek se desliza el resto del camino hacia adentro, prendiendo fuego a sus nervios. —Muévete, —agrega Stiles, y, —por favor.

Derek retrocede, dejando a Stiles dolorosamente vacío antes de deslizarse de nuevo, lento y estable, una mano frota suavemente la espalda de Stiles, la otra le sostiene de la cadera. Cambia de posición, cambia su ángulo y se empuja de nuevo, y se niega a acelerar a pesar de Stiles luchando para empujar hacia atrás contra él y obtener más, más rápido. En el tercer golpe presiona caliente y pesado contra la próstata de Stiles, y Stiles grita, agarrándose a las sábanas y goteando pre-semen en todo el edredón.

—Ahí estás, —dice Derek, sin aliento y orgulloso, y después de eso no se detiene. Él empuja más fuerte y más rápido, enloqueciendo a Stiles, con una estimulación interminable de la que no puede hacer nada. Se queja y trata de alcanzar su polla, pero pierde su equilibrio. Derek deja de frotarse la espalda y desliza su mano para agarrar firmemente a Stiles en una mano suave, dándole un tirón experimental en el tiempo con su siguiente ataque. —¿Estás cerca?, —Pregunta, sin aliento y brusco, —¿Quieres venirte?

Está más allá del habla coherente, al parecer, por lo que Stiles solo lloriquea un poco más, gime cuando Derek le da un giro en la cabeza. —Por favor, por favor, —se las arregla para decir Stiles, y luego no puede detenerse, solo una corriente constante de placer y Derek escapando de sus labios.

—Te lo dije, —dice Derek, cubriéndose con la espalda de Stiles y susurrándole al oído. —Te tengo. Vente cuando quieras.

Y eso es todo, la sensación de su aliento en su oído, el sonido de su voz, el agarre de su mano y los golpes constantes e implacables en su próstata... Stiles grita de nuevo y se viene por toda su ropa de cama, y los dedos de Derek, y cuerdas de semen salen de la fuerza de su segundo orgasmo esa noche, su garganta está en carne viva y sus ojos están húmedos.

Derek lo aprieta un poco más antes de gemir, colocándose lo más cerca posible de Stiles como puede.

Se quedaron allí tumbados, jadeando juntos, Derek envuelve a Stiles, su mano todavía estaba alrededor de la polla de Stiles, hasta que su respiración se calma y Derek puede sacarse el preservativo. Vuelve con un paño húmedo y caliente y limpia suavemente a Stiles antes de tirarlo en la dirección general de la pequeña papelera de la esquina. Tira del edredón y se desliza debajo de él, acurrucándose detrás de Stiles, con una mano sobre su pecho.

—¿Bien? —Derek pregunta después de un minuto.

Stiles gime incoherentemente. Realmente no hay palabras para decir cuán lejos está de ser bueno.

—Está bien, —Derek murmura contra la parte posterior del cuello de Stiles. —Está bien.

***

Stiles se despierta demasiado temprano para que Katma Tui le mastique el cabello y maulle. —Oh, Dios mío, —gime, y se da vuelta, tratando de ocultar su cabeza bajo la barbilla de Derek.

—¿Quieres que los alimente?, —Pregunta Derek.

Stiles frota su nariz a lo largo de la clavícula de Derek e intenta esconderse de las patas de Dex-Starr bajo el edredón. —No, —decide después de un segundo. —Soy un dueño responsable. — Aprieta un beso en el hombro de Derek antes de arrastrarse fuera de la cama y poniéndose en el primer par de ropa interior que pueda encontrar y se dirija a la cocina, dos gatitos siguiéndolo en voz alta .

Con mucho gusto lo ignoran como cada vez que han conseguido los alimentos frescos, agua, y los arañazos Stiles, ausente en la parte posterior de su cuello antes de decidir que las sobras de pastel para el desayuno en la cama es totalmente una opción aceptable. Corta dos rebanadas y se dirige al dormitorio.

Derek todavía está acostado en la cama, la cara contra la almohada de Stiles, con un brazo alrededor. Con el edredón retirado, Stiles finalmente puede obtener una buena visión del tatuaje que se extiende de hombro a hombro. Coloca el pastel sobre la mesa auxiliar y traza el contorno con un dedo, obteniendo un sonido somnoliento.

—No sabía que tenías un tatuaje.

Derek gira la cabeza hacia un lado y mira a Stiles, somnoliento; pasa su dedo por su cuello y pecho y deteniéndose en algún lugar alrededor de su cintura. Stiles mira hacia abajo. —¿Ups?, —Dice, punteando la cinturilla de los calzoncillos de Derek. —¿Te importa?

A Derek no le importa. No comen el pastel hasta más tarde.

***

—¿Estás seguro de que está bien que vaya contigo?, —Pregunta Derek mientras se dirigen a la casa de Scott y Allison.

Stiles gira sus ojos. —Vuelvo a usar un cuello vuelto, pero esta vez porque estoy cubierto de chupones y quemaduras de barba. Definitivamente vendrás conmigo. —Derek tiene la gracia de parecer un poco tímido. —También ellos, ya sabes, como tú, —agrega.

—Está bien, —Derek consiente y no demasiado tarde, porque ya están afuera del edificio de apartamentos.

Deja que Derek cargue la cerveza, y ellos suben las escaleras. Stiles los deja entrar con su llave. —¡Hola, tortolitos, traje un amigo! —Grita mientras entran.

Allison sale de la cocina y les sonríe beatíficamente. —Parece más que un amigo para mí, —dice descaradamente, mirando su cuello vuelto, y luego se gira hacia Derek. —Felicitaciones.

—Gracias, —dice Derek, agachando la cabeza, las orejas rojas. Es adorable. —Nosotros, eh, trajimos un poco de cerveza, —agrega, entregándoselo.

—Scott está a punto de pedir comida para llevar, —Allison hace un gesto hacia la cocina. —Te gusta el chino, ¿verdad?

Quizás Scott también debería haber invertido en un viejo jersey de cuello vuelto porque tan pronto como entran a la cocina, Stiles puede ver una línea continua de chupetones en su cuello y, más importante aún, —Amigo, —Stiles grita, —¿De dónde sacaste esa roca en tu dedo?

Scott parece más feliz de lo que Stiles lo ha visto alguna vez. Él sonríe ampliamente y atrae a Allison para darle un beso. —¡Allison me lo propuso!

—Whoa, ¿le ganaste?, —Pregunta Stiles. —¡Felicidades! —Él tira de ambos en un abrazo. —¿Ya le contaste tu coartada?, —Pregunta después.

—Uhhhhh, —dice Scott, frotándose la parte posterior de la cabeza. —¿No? —Ante la ceja levantada de Allison, derrama la historia, y mientras Allison está encantada, Derek gime y arrastra una mano por su rostro.

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste eso cuando te arrestamos?, —Pregunta, exasperado.

—¡Se suponía que sería una sorpresa!, —Argumenta Scott.

Derek solo pone los ojos en blanco. —No puedo creer que pensaras que fue una buena idea, —le dice a Stiles.

—Intenté convencerlo de que no lo hiciera, —Stiles se encoge de hombros, —Pero ya sabes. Código de Hermanos.

—Código de Hermanos para siempre, —coincide Scott solemnemente, y chocan los puños.

—Está bien, está bien, —dice Allison, alejándose de Scott. —¿Comida?

—Comida, —coincide Stiles.

***

Se quedan despiertos hasta tarde hablando, y solo cuando Stiles se da cuenta de que Scott se desmayó se da cuenta de que deberían irse. Allison los ve salir con abrazos, y Stiles automáticamente comienza a conducir de regreso a su casa.

—Oh, —dice, de regreso a casa, —¿Querías que te dejará en tu casa?

—Nah, —dice Derek, apoyando una mano sobre la rodilla de Stiles. —Tu lugar suena bien.

Están en silencio el resto del camino a casa, relajado y cómodo, a esta hora. Ambos gatitos están dormidos en la cama de Stiles cuando entran, y es absolutamente adorable ver a Derek arrastrarse bajo las sábanas mientras trata de no molestarlos. Stiles espera hasta que Derek está bajo el edredón en un ángulo incómodo antes de recoger a los dos gatitos, trepando bajo el edredón y poniéndolos a los dos cerca de sus pies.

Dex-Starr se ve completamente impresionado. Lo mismo ocurre con Derek.

—¡Estaba tratando de ser amable!, —Sisea, como les importa a los gatos. Ambos se estiran, antes de despegar para jugar en la sala de estar.

—Son nocturnos, —Stiles se encoge de hombros. —No les importará. Vamos, déjame sitio.

Derek suspira pero se desliza y se envuelve alrededor de Stiles como lo hizo la noche anterior. —¿Estás de acuerdo con esto?, —Pregunta en voz baja, y aunque Stiles sabe que quiere dormir apretujado, suena como una gran pregunta. Él ya puede imaginarse mudando a Derek con él, y tal vez teniendo un perro. Domingos perezosos haciendo tortitas en la cocina y por la noche haciendo un buen uso de la cama.

—Sí, —dice, enredándose los dedos con los de Derek. —Sí, lo estoy.

FIN


End file.
